


Look Who I've Run Into, Crowed Coincidence

by SheashireKitten



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheashireKitten/pseuds/SheashireKitten
Summary: An AU fic to the Awesome Ozmav's original AU fic. Where Marinette and Miss. Bustier's class go on a class trip to Gotham.I would highly recommend reading her fic "Damian Wayne" first. This fic branches off at the end of part 2!In the OG AU, the cast is about 15-16. Here they are more in the realm of 17-18+. This age up is mostly so that I may have some freedom for the possibilities of adult themes later as well as to account for any personal growth.Also, in this fic Lila is still around and has been doing her best to keep her threat to leave Marinette friendless for the last 2-3 years.Where will this go? Not even I am sure!





	1. Breakfast Is The Most Important Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Again this is an AU fic to "Damian Wayne" by ozmav. This story is a continuation from the end of part 2! 
> 
> Enjoy yall!

Damien stared at his reflection, his ice blue eyes roaming over his features. Anyone who looked at him would know he was a Wayne. From the black hair to the blue green eyes, even his jawline was beginning to become sharper, stronger, like his father’s. The teen was filling into his heritage more and more each day. All he kept of his mother's looks were the waves of her hair and her smile. Not that he smiled much before last night. Checking his coat in the mirror for lint and wrinkles he smiled again, thinking of the girl he met last night.

 

He blushed thinking about how the noirette had tightly gripped onto him when he took her to her hotel. She had been so brave, never once screaming as he leapt across rooftops. He couldn’t forget how lovely she had looked, hair windswept and free of the twin tails she had originally had it in. She had smiled then, leaving him breathless as he set her on her feet again. Thanking him and waving goodbye as she walked into the lobby and out of the night.

 

Shaking his head Damian brought himself back to the present. 

 

“Right, work, civilian work.” taking one last glance at his reflection he saw that his cheeks and neck had once again flushed a light pink. He fixed his light blue tie, and walked out the door of his room, hoping that he wouldn’t run into Dick on his way out.

 

“Good morning young master Wayne.”

 

“Morning Alfred, could you have the R8 brought out please?” I glanced at my watch, a gift from father, wincing at the time.

 

“Of course sir, no time for breakfast?”

 

“Afraid not Alfred. I’ll see about getting something from Sunbucks with my coffee.”

 

“Make sure you do sir.” he said raising his eyebrow judgmentally. 

 

“Yes Alfred.” I waved goodbye making my escape as I sprinted to the red Audi that had been pulled up to the drive by the garage. The motor purring to life as I step in. The purr turned into a growl as I stepped on the gas and drove out of the gates and into the city. 

 

Stopping at the coffee shop I walked to the counter, asking for my usual sugary concoction that involved no less than 5 types of syrup, honey, and an emulsion blender. I also asked the barista to add a chocolate croissant to my order, feeling the lingering disapproval from Alfred's gaze this morning. The Girl behind the counter just nodded in a daze staring at my face and signing dreamily. 

 

“Of course Mr. Wayne, Can I get you anything else?” She said fluttering her eyelashes in what she thought was a provocative way.

 

“Ah, no thank you, just my Black-and-White-Honey-Nut-Strawberry latte please. Oh and the Chocolate Croissant.” I turned away from the still dazed barista, hoping that they would get my order right.

 

“Wow I didn’t think anyone could have a sweet tooth as bad as mine” A sweet voice said behind me, freezing me on the spot. I turned around and had to look down at the petite teen behind me who was smiling angelically. I would recognize that smile anywhere. She blushed prettily and covered her mouth as though she was surprised that I had heard her. 

 

“Oh, yeah. I have an insatiable love for sugar. Sweet things in general actually.” I smile at her trying to turn up the charm, Robin couldn’t speak to her without putting her in danger but Damian Wayne could. “Would you like to try mine? You won’t regret it.” I say a bit of a challenge in my voice.

 

She takes a deep breath looking surprised, “Sure.” she smirks right back at me and my heart nearly stops. She reaches for my cup and takes a delicate sip. I try not to stare at her lips for too long as I cough and look away before my blush gets out of hand. “You’re right! It’s delicious!” Honestly could she be any cuter? Someone up there is laughing at me right now I’m sure of it. 

 

I can only smile at her excitement. “I’m glad I didn’t disappoint you.” She shakes her head still smiling as she hands me my coffee, the lid of which is now stained by a light pink lipstick. She goes to the counter and orders a multiple drinks.

 

“I was volunteered to bring coffee for my class,” she explained at my surprised look. Still smiling but, the look in her eyes was sad. I had never wanted to hit something as much as I did now. “They are probably waiting for me actually. I got distracted.” a sheepish smile.

 

“Sorry was it my fault?” I grinned, trying to make her laugh. I couldn’t stand how upset she looked.

 

“Yes actually. It is partially your fault.” she joked back.

 

“Well since I have made you late, allow me to buy you your coffee miss? I’m sorry, what was your name?” Holding her hand in mine as I bent forward to kiss her knuckles. She blushed such a pretty color, her warm blue eyes were sparkling and she smiled playfully.

 

“Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I couldn’t possibly let you pay for all this, considering its not even all mine.” I felt my smile slip away. I wasn’t ready to say goodbye. “However, I wouldn’t mind having some help getting all this back to the hotel lobby. Then I won’t be as late!”

 

Her happiness was infectious, I smiled back. “Of course I could do that, Which hotel are you meeting your friends in?” Not that I didn’t already know.

 

“The Belle Monico, It’s just down the street from here. So what is your na-.”

 

“Order for Marinette!” the barista called out, laden with four cup holders full of coffees and teas. She sounded bitter and her yell effectively cut off Marinette’s question. 

 

“Merci! Ah, I mean thank you!” She looked embarrassed. Holding one tray in each hand. I grabbed the other two, stacking one on top of the other so that my right hand would be free to lead her out of the cafe by the small of her back. “I can’t believe you can balance that! It’s amazing!” her eyes were sparkling again. How did she do that? 

 

“Oh this? It’s nothing.” I said, holding the trays just a little higher. Enjoying the way she blushed.

 

“If you say so, there must be something in the water here if you think that’s nothing.” I laughed at that. We slowed down as the hotel came into view neither of us seemingly ready to part ways  yet.

 

“Hey, so do you have any free time during this trip? I would like to see you again. If you would like to! Of course…” I rubbed the back of my neck trying to cool the heat from my blush. 

 

“Um yeah I think we get some independent time today after we take scheduled tour at three. We might actually have a few later in the week too. Here take my number, it should still work here.” She listed a strange number, probably her number from France. I saved her contact into my cell under Marinette. This was my personal phone anyway. 

 

“Great!” I smiled again happy to get the chance to see her again. “I’ll text you so you can have my number.” I said as I typed up a quick message with a picture for the contact. “There, that should do it, send me a message when you can and I can show you around the city.” 

 

Just as Marinette was about to reply, she stopped dead in her tracks, half a block away a tall ginger woman was walking onto a school bus behind the last of a group of students. A girl with long brown hair, followed by a bespeckled girl with orange and brown waves. They both looked at us and Marinette froze in place. Her face falling as they noticed her. I could feel how tense she was, her discomfort was palpable. Then I realized, she had said that she’d been volunteered, not that she had volunteered. My eyes narrowed as I reached around Marinette’s shoulder, reminding her that she wasn’t alone. She glanced up at me and smiled thinly, looking to be near tears. Her inhale shuddering as the bus left the hotel parking lot. You could have sworn that you saw a tear but it was gone quickly. She groaned out loud. “That was my class.” she breathed deeply. “I guess they um… I guess they forgot to do a headcount. I was supposed to be on that bus too.”

 

“Hey it’s alright,” It wasn’t, I was feeling murderous. “We can go meet them, I’ll drive you.” Please don’t cry, don’t look so sad. “Where were you supposed to be?”

 

“The Wayne Building, we are supposed to go on a tour today.” She sighed resignedly, head  dropping.

 

“I can take you. I was headed that way myself.” I turned up the wattage on my smile, they wouldn’t know what hit them. “We might even beat them there if we hurry.” I say excitedly.

 

“I don’t even know your name!” she smiled, watery and weak but it was progress.

 

“Damian.” I said quietly. “Call me Damian.”

 

“Damian.” She repeated smiling softly.

 

My face warmed, hearing my name coming from her lips was the sweetest sound I had ever heard. I was in deep trouble. “Marinette.” His voice was too deep, too serious, he cleared his throat quietly. “Would you like for me to give you a ride?”

 

She smiled a little brighter, eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

 

“I would like that very much Damian.”

 

Well, there goes my heart.


	2. Time To Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride to Wayne Enterprises, a round of car karaoke, Marinette avoiding past mistakes, and the class appears once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yall! If you're reading this, Thank you! I hope you enjoy this next chapter of what I have been referring to as "The Coincidence fic" to avoid confusion with OG AU. No Changes to the Tags or Rating (yet)

 

“Well then darling I do believe it’s time to run!” He presses a button on a key fob and out of nowhere a bright red Audi came revving around the corner he opened the door for me and helped me into my seat, like a gentleman. He made sure I was buckled in before closing the door gently and walking around the front of the car. He slipped into the driver’s seat, checking the mirrors and clicking in the seatbelt. His sea green eyes looked even deeper in the darkness of the car, the only light coming from the dash. “Lady’s choice?” He handed me his cell, a sleek glass model, which he used his thumb to unlock. It opened directly to his music app, my eyes widened. 

 

“You like Jagged Stone?” I asked excitedly.

 

“Oh yeah I’m a big fan of his work, Rock Giant is probably my favorite though.” His smile was wide and content. “The cover for that one was the best too!” 

 

She blushed looking at the _very_ familiar album cover on the screen, smiling she selected her favorite, the one Jagged had written for ladybug.

 

After singing along for a moment Damian has a revelation. “Oh! This is the one he wrote for that super heroine in Paris right? Ladybug, right?”

 

I nodded in agreement still singing along as he sped to the Wayne Building, my face hurt from smiling so much but I couldn’t make myself stop. This was the most fun I had in awhile. 

 

As the song faded away in the speakers I turn to my companion, “So tell me about yourself.” I say, changing the music to a Debussy piano album. A little crooked smile made its way across his face at the change in topic.

 

“Well, I have a pretty big family. Three brothers, My father, Alfred who is basically our grandfather, and Selena my fathers girlfriend.” He smiled warmly while talking about them. “Then there's the honorary family, Cassy and Barbra, basically the sisters I never asked for.” He laughed joking, “The whole family tree is basically a hodgepodge of adoptees and friends, But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” I caught sight of a dimple in his cheek when he laughed, My heart gave a loud _thump_ as I started laughing with him. “What about you Marinette, What’s your family like?”

 

“Well, it’s just me, my maman and papa. I take after my maman for the most part, my papa is really tall and strong. They’re bakers with a pâtisserie back home in Paris.” I smiled thinking about my parents. “There’s also my nonna, she travels the world looking for adventure and helping people. I’ve recently met my grand-pere, He’s a traditional baker and has a pâtisserie as well. I have more family in Shanghai, but we aren’t very close. I’ve started learning Mandarin so that I can connect with them better.” 

 

“It’s good to know where you come from.” He said happily, nodding along with my description. It’s impressive that you’re willing to learn a new language just to be able to get to know them. He looked at me as he said this. His eyes were still the color of the cold sea, but I couldn’t help but think that I felt warm diving into them. 

 

He’s so handsome, she mused internally. Feeling her face heat up she looked through the windshield. Trying to dispel a bought of nervousness that reminded her of her early years in lychee. She could feel a chill wrapping itself around her, making her shudder.

 

“You alright Marinette?” Damian asked looking concerned.

 

“Oh I’m fine! I’m just having a deja vu. No big deal. I’ll be fine once the existential dread passes!” my laugh sounds awkward even to myself, I cringe and put my head in my hands. “Okay that’s not actually the full truth.” I admit. “I did have a deja vu, but the main reason I didn’t want to say anything is because it’s a bit embarrassing.”

 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed Marinette, you also don’t have to say anything you aren’t ready to. Take your time.” He turns back to facing the road, letting me collect myself.

 

I sigh a bit forcefully gathering my courage, I wasn’t that little girl in Lycee who was too afraid to speak her truth. “I was just thinking that you are even more handsome when you smile with your eyes.” I spoke quickly, trying not to lose my nerve. My eyes were focused on the tall gate we were pulling into. The skyscraper beyond the bars intimidating.

 

“Oh.” He sounded unsteady, I chanced a quick glance at him. “I’m glad you think so.” He parked the car in a space close to the front door. Looking at me, he reached for my hand. Taking it in both of his he lightly kissed my knuckles. My hand was small and warm in his. I could feel my face burning. “Would you-” the loud hiss of air brakes interrupted his thoughts and made me jump. A canary yellow bus had arrived and stopped in the drive next to us. Damian sighed deeply, smiling sheepishly he gives my hand one last squeeze. As the bus drives away to park. “See, I told you we could beat them here.” He smiles joyfully. My heart is still thundering in its cage as he lets go of my hand and walks around the car to open the door for me. 

 

Stepping out of the car the first person who notices me is Lila. I could see the gears turning in her head, seeing me with someone new, someone she could manipulate away from me. She’d been doing a decent job of isolating me from my once-good-friends. The only person who knew that she was a liar was Adrian, but even he refused to do anything about the situation. He didn’t want to be like me. Not that I could blame him of course. I had just been left behind by the bus by a whole classroom after all. Not Adrien, not even Miss. Bustier noticed my absence. I could feel my eyes tearing up as Damien helped me out of the car. Grabbing the now cold coffee in their trays from the backseat and passing the two to me he once again stacked his trays and looks at me with a grin.

 

I felt his arm around my shoulder, his free hand putting gentle pressure on my arm. I looked up into his ice blue eyes and gathered my courage. Lila was small fry compared to some of the things she’s been through. Near akumatizations, fighting Hawkmoth, facing akumas single handedly. A Liar was nothing compared to that! She couldn’t hurt me with her lies for long, and if Damian believed her then there’s nothing to be done about it. We weren’t going to stay in Gotham much longer anyway.

 

“Marinette! Where have you been? You weren’t on the bus!” Alya yelled as she walked up to us. “Who is this?” she looked up at Damian who’s eyes were narrowed at Alya, then faked a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, which were back to the cold gaze he had directed at the barista when she was flirting with him. 

 

“Don’t mind me, I’m just the delivery guy.” He hands his stack of coffee to Lila, who was looking all too smug, before she manages to open her mouth. He then takes the two trays from me and gives them to Alya. He winks at me before lightly pulling me to his side, his arm once again around my shoulder giving a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Excuse me but I don’t know what to do with all of this?” Lila said, trying to balance the trays that Damien had supported so easily.

 

“Well normally people drink it. It gives them energy and warms them up.” he didn’t even glance at Lila as he spoke to her. Pulling out and typing something on his phone instead. Once he finished sending the message, he looked up at her. The picture of cold indifference. “Then again since Marinette bought them for you well over an hour ago I doubt it’s any good now. It is 30 degrees outside after all.” His gaze became colder, narrowing his eyes lightly at her when she wavered under his frigid gaze. He turned to the rest of the class, most were trying to avoid his gaze. “There are so many of you, I’m surprised you went alone Marinette. It’s lucky that I happened to be there when I was.” He smiled warmly at me and offered his arm for me to take.

 

I was surprised but in all honesty, I couldn’t find it in myself to say no. I could feel my face growing warm despite the blistering air. I took his arm and settled onto his side. Just as we began to walk ahead of the class to get inside to escape the cold air, Adrien found his way to the group with Miss. Bustier. We walked on ahead, it’s not like they noticed I was missing to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If you feel like leaving a comment, don't fight the feeling! I love reading them!


	3. You Look Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette is introduced to one of the brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all, this chapter was a doozy, i ended up splitting it in two so that i could keep my chapters at roughly the same size. I hope you enjoy it!

Walking into the main lobby of the building was normal for Damian, he’d done it nearly every day of his life since he was twelve, learning the public half of the family business along with Dick who was working as an intern at the time. Being exposed to the building for so long made its marble floors and bulletproof glass walls ordinary. Marinette, however, was amazed. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she took in the lobby. She stopped to admire the fountain that had been installed for decoration as well as a secret exit. 

 

“Give me a minute.” Her eyes were impossibly wide, sparkling with fire as she slipped off her pink backpack and pulled out a sketchbook and pencil. She drew furiously, holding the book in one hand and the pencil in the other. I didn’t dare to interrupt her focus, instead I took a moment to enjoy watching the expressions she made while she sketched what seemed to be a tux? Clean lines with a black marble pattern on the outer layer and small notes in french pointing to different aspects of the suit. Eventually her sketching slowed, her notes became more generalized things in the margins of the page rather than fleshed out details, and her had stopped its dance across the page.

 

“Sorry about that,” she was putting away the book, tucking her pencil behind her ear. “I had to get the ideas on paper or I would forget.” She blushed again, the light dusting of pink matching the color of her heavy woolen sweater. 

 

“Did you get to write it all down? We could sit if you like?” I had originally wanted to show her around, give her a personal tour of the building rather than the generic one Dick was going to be giving the class. Now I wanted to show her all the beauty Gotham had to give. Just so I could see her face light up like that again.

 

“No that was enough to get the main theme of what I was going for. This building is beautiful Damian! How can the employees get anything done?”

 

“Well working here loses a bit of the glamour after you’ve been her for a while.” I answer easily.

 

“Wait you work here? You can’t be much older than I am! Are you a prodigy or something?” she asked in disbelief.

 

“Or something,” I smiled at her listening as she asked questions. None of which I had originally expected. Instead of questioning who I was to have garnered attention from Wayne Enterprises, she was enthusiastically, asking about ‘Who made the decisions for the decor? What made them think of bulletproof glass instead of walls? Why were they all one way mirrors?’ Each question was completely unexpected. My heart soared at the happy expression she wore. She occasionally wrote a name or two down when her questions involved the names of decorators, designers, or even the company that had supplied the fabric for the made to order voile curtains in the top floors' wall to wall windows.

 

We had somehow managed to avoid Dick and the rest of the class for the greater part of the afternoon, unfortunately our luck ended rather abruptly when I heard someone yelling my name.

 

“Damian! Hey! Hold on!” I roll my eyes, Tim came running down the hall, a portfolio in hand. Our relationship had gotten much better as I’d gotten older, and less jealous of my siblings. “Hey I really need you to look through this proposal for the new hospital we are trying to get off the ground, the investors are pressing for a conference with the big man but… Oh,” He paused his request seeing Marinette before he could say anything especially telling about our ‘other’ activities. “Hello, who might you be?” he looked closer, reaching a hand out as if for a shake. “You look very familiar,” his eyes narrowed as he pulled her closer. 

 

I stiffen and reach for her shoulder, gently pulling her out to a more reasonable distance. “Tim? This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, shes here on a class vacation from Paris.” I looked at her small hand still wrapped in Tims large one. I was beginning to get worried, Tim had a good eye for suspicious people, It came with being the best detective amongst the brothers.

 

“Oh Paris huh? Wouldn’t happen to be related to a Sandra Wu would you?”

 

My eyes widened, what was Tim playing at? That Marinette was some kind of assassin? Or at the very least related to one?

 

“It’s possible, there are whole branches of the family on my maman’s side who I don’t know yet.” she looked to me and then back to Tim. “Any particular reason why?” She narrowed her bluebell eyes which were alight with anger and repressed anxiety as they continued their stare-off, Daring each other to make a scene in public.

 

“No reason in particular just so happens to be someone I know. Last I’d heard she was back in Paris” he released her hand which she quickly brought to her side to sit on her purse. “Didn’t Dick say he would be giving the tour today?”

 

“He is, Marinette is  _ my  _ guest Tim.” I narrowed my eyes at him. “Here, step into my office so you can explain what you need my help with.” I practically shoved him though the door to my office, closing the door behind him. Turning back around my gaze softened, looking at Marinette who was waiting for me where we had been standing earlier when admiring the fabric of the curtains. Her hands were gripping her purse “I am so sorry Marinette, I don’t know what has gotten into him.”

 

“It’s alright Damian, no need to apologize.” She reached out and placed a hand on my arm. She looked worried. “Are you alright? You look pale. Maybe you should sit.” Her blue eyes were concerned, anxious even. She had been more tense than she had seemed as the conversation carried on. “I know you don’t have them here but in Paris, when you are facing a negative emotion, you can attract an akuma. I know it’s not true here but, I… I’m…” a small sigh escaped her lips, “I don’t want you to be upset. Especially because of me.” her voice became smaller as she went on, she bit her lip worrying it between her teeth. My breath caught. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to make things difficult for you.”

 

“It’s sweet of you to worry darling, but honestly, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. You just resemble someone Tim used to know,”

 

“Maybe I should rejoin the class? Give you some time to speak to Tim? He seemed like he needed you pretty badly earlier.”

 

“Oh no he’s fine, I can do it later.” I heard my office door open, making me pause. Tim walked up behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder and inserting himself between myself and Marinette.  

 

He cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. “ I wanted to apologize miss?” 

 

“Marinette.” was her whispered reply.

 

“Marinette, I want to apologize to you. I was rude and closed minded, I didn’t want to listen to what you were saying because I thought I already knew the answer. I am deeply sorry and will do whatever it takes to fix it. Please accept my apology.”

 

There was a moment of silence, none of us moved. No one blinked. Marinette just stared at Tim thoughtfully. Slowly she smiled, reaching her hand out, she finally spoke.

 

“I accept your apology Tim, you don’t have to do anything else. Thank you for apologizing.”

 

“ I shouldn’t have acted that way to begin with. Sandra and I didn’t part on the best terms, but that is no excuse to take it out on you.” Tim shuffled his feet a bit. “I overheard the two of you, and honestly even if you are related, you seem to be cut from a different cloth than Sandra.” he then turned towards me smiled sheepishly. “I’m going to run off now, I have to figure out this proposal before I get chewed out.” I nodded, both agreement and satisfaction as Tim was walking away. Upon reaching the elevators he turned around to say, “Oh and by the way, Dick is on his way up! He just asked me where you were! Bye.” as he stepped onto the elevator and happily dinged away.

 

“Just because she is kind enough to forgive you doesn’t mean I am you two-bit gumshoe!” Wonderful. “Well chere, I do believe it’s time for us to run again.” I reached out for her hand.

 

Smiling she placed her small hand in mine, giggling. “I feel like this is becoming something of a habit for us,” she laughed, God that laugh was magical. “Wouldn’t you agree mon oisillon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now folks! As always I love reading any comments you feel like leaving!If you feel like dropping a line, don't fight the feeling!  
> Much Love!


	4. Actually, you can shut up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette speaks her mind and Damian hears Adrien's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As I mentioned in previous notes, this story is a WIP, as such things change. In this chapter I would like to warn you that you will not like Adrien Agreste. Because this AU is multiple years in the future compared to cannon, the characters will be acting differently. The reasons will be explained further into the fic but I wanted to advise before you lovely people continue to read this. Adrien is not going to be a "Good Guy" fic. If this bothers you please cease and diciest in the reading of this fic. You have been warned!
> 
> For those of you who don't mind this deviation from cannon and will continue to read, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

As I lead Marinette to the lifts, still holding her delicate hand, I asked her “oisillon?” 

“It means little bird, it seemed fitting with how much running we’ve been doing today.” she explained smiling.

That surprised me, but eventually the shock wore off as I began to laugh as I realized she had just called Robin ‘her little bird’ how ironic. “You’re too funny Marinette,” My smile was wide and beaming. My heart was rioting in my chest. “Come on, I promised you a tour didn’t I? Gotham is too big and way to dangerous for a beauty like you to meander on foot.” I winked then. Making her burst into a surprised peal of laughter that sounded like clear bells in my ears. Just as we made it back to the front door of the building, we heard someone yelling.

“Marinette!” A blond with radioactive green eyes was running to us. He had a confused expression, looking at Marinette then turning to our joint hands then to me. Slowly his face began to morph from a look of confusion into a pout. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

I couldn't help but scoff at his injured expression, glaring at the blond who must have been the ‘Adrien’ Marinette had mentioned earlier, the one who didn’t wait for her. “I’m sure you were very concerned.” the sarcasm was practically dripping venomously from my tongue. 

“Who are you?” He turned to glare at me, eyes narrowed to slits as he steps in between Marinette and I, as though trying to shield her from me. Rich considering how easily I could take him in a fight. He was toned but thin. To most he would be considered tall, but he was a head shorter than me. It was almost comical.

“I’m a friend of Marinette’s, and you are?” I was concerned for the twin-tailed beauty, she had barely moved during the exchange. I was beginning to think she was afraid. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we have plans we should be getting to.”

“Actually I’m her friend, and her classmate. She should be heading back with the class, with me.” His response was practically a growl.

“Actually,” Marinette interrupted, “‘she’ is right here and has the ability to decide what she’d like to do.” Marinette walked around Adrien, index finger raised and poking menacingly against Adrien’s chest. She was so much smaller than the blond, yet he looked terrified as she got in his face.

“But My La-” he responded to her in French. Not that I couldn't understand, however I couldn't help but notice.

“Don’t. It’s my turn to speak, and you will listen to me.” I could barely stop myself from laughing out loud. God she was amazing. “I’ll only say this once Agreste. You have no power over me, my decisions, or who I spend my time with. If you really cared about me, you would have done something sooner. You would have been a better friend.” She brought her hand down and clenched it into a tight fist. “The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing. You? You’ve done nothing.” He looked at her like she’d struck him, she turned away, looking at me with sorrowful eyes, glassy with unshed tears. “I’m ready to go now if the offer is still open.” 

I offered her my arm, “Anything for you darling.” I lead her to the car, turning on the engine and closing the door behind her once she had settled in.

I turned to the blond, his face was frozen in a mask of shock, nose and cheeks red from the cold and tears that were threatening to roll down his face. Then, the blonde fool began muttering in French. “How could she say that to me, we’re friends, partners. She doesn’t know what I know, I have to tell her! Then everything will be better. She’s in love with me after all, Everything will be perfect.” His expression was hopeful but his muttering was worrisome, Marinette loves him?

Pain lanced through my chest, maybe at some point, but right now she made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him, I consoled myself. It’s her choice. But the way blondie here was acting, I really didn’t trust him around her. Before I made it to the drivers side, I see Agreste making strides towards Marinette. 

I turned back and planted myself in front of him. “You really don’t get it, do you? She doesn’t want to see you right now. Leave her alone.” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He scoffed, trying to get around me and to the passenger side. “She’s my soulmate. We’re made to be. She’s just mad right now, I can fix it.” he fiddled with his ring. Odd.

“Look, I get that you’re having a moment here but you need to stand down. I’m not going to let you near her when you’re like this.”

That snapped him out of it. “You think you can stop me?” He challenged. My blue green eyes flicked to his vivid green. Both narrowing in barely repressed anger. 

“I know I can, I’m surprised such a spineless jellyfish like you would even ask that question.” I could feel myself smirking, watching the blond fume. 

"You wouldn't last five minutes." He grinned. Confident, too confident. He was either an idiot, used to fighting people bigger than himself, or he had an ace up his sleeve. His cocky attitude just made me more inclined to fight him, it was starting to piss me off. 

"Would you care to find out?"

“Damian.” I looked to the entrance upon hearing my name, seeing Dick with Tim and the class I grinned smugly.

“You should probably go back to the lobby. Your friends seem to be looking for you.” I said as the girl with long brown hair and olive green eyes from earlier came running over. She clung to Adrien’s arm like a limpet, sending a venomous glance towards Marinette. I moved over to block her from sight. Adrian was scowling viciously at me and looked remarkably uncomfortable. Good, serves him right. 

“Oh Adrien where have you been?” Her voice was molasses, sticky and overly-sweet. She fluttered her eyelashes at the blonde idiot, her hands like claws on his sleeve. I didn’t bother hiding my disgust. If not for the fact that he made Marinette cry I would have felt badly for him, I knew that type of girl well. Luckily, I never had to deal with them for very long. I don't have that kind of patience. "We have to get back on the bus! The class was trying to decide on where to eat! We wouldn't want to be left behind!" She said this glancing at Marinette and smirking. Luckily the car was soundproofed so her words didn't register, but Marinette wasn't looking at the three of us, she was taking animatedly to her lap. Probably her phone. Maybe she was Facetimeing? I smirked at the other girl, seeing her frustration at not having Marinette's attention. She walked away in a huff, dragging Adrien with her. I remained, waving a hand as they walked away and into the school bus.

I made eye contact with Tim and Dick, nodding towards two students walking back. They nodded their agreement to my unspoken request, ‘follow them’. With Agreste gone, I finally climb into the driver’s seat of the car.

“Ready to go Marinette?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading y'all! If you feel like dropping a line, don't fight the feeling! I love hearing from y'all!  
> Till next time!  
> Much love!


	5. The Other Shoe Drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realization finally hits Marinette and the panic sets in. A bit of backstory, and an invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, here's the next update! We add new characters in this one! Yay! The story line progresses! Hope you enjoy!

I watched as Damian shut the door behind me, feeling Tikki rumble in my purse. She wants to tell me something, but I haven’t been able to bring her out for the better part of the afternoon. I could hear the muffled voice of Adrien saying something I couldn’t hear, three years ago I would have been delighted that Adrien was being so protective of me. Now it rang hollow, if he really cared about my well-being then he should have been a better friend when I needed him. Even so, how dare he try to control my actions! I seethed, watching as Adrien strode toward me, blood rushed in my ears. Adrenaline kicking in, I had never seen him act this way. Damien cut him off before he could get to me. Adrien had to crane his neck to make eye contact since they were so close. I could see the fury on Adrien’s face, twisting his normally handsome features into an ugly scowl. His emerald eyes flashed, narrowed in anger. The tension was in every line of his shoulders and spine as he spoke. 

 

Something in the way he stood, the way he bared his teeth while scowling, reminded me of Chat. My heart stopped; it couldn't be. My eyes widened as I opened my purse and let Tikki out. “Tikki, please tell me I’m wrong.” Tikki just looked down sadly, rubbing her small hands together. He almost called me Ma dame, I remembered. “Tikki,  _ please. _ He can’t be Chat.”

 

The Kwamii just looked at me with her big blue eyes looking near tears. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way Marinette, but it’s true. Adrien is Chat Noir.” She grabbed my index finger in both her hands, holding it to her face in an effort to comfort me. She knew how I felt about Chat. How frustrated and angry I had become, after years of him ignoring me and my wishes. Continuing his pursuit of Ladybug even after being told multiple times that I was in love with someone else, that I wasn’t interested in him in any form other than as a friend and partner. It shocked me to realize that he never respected my feelings. Not as Chat when I am Ladybug. Not as Adrien when I am Marinette. 

 

"What do I do? He knows who I am Tikki!” I could feel my pulse in my fingertips, my eyes were wide and afraid. “How did he find out?” I panicked.

 

“You don’t have to do anything right now Marinette. He can wait until you’ve collected your feelings.” she paused. I think he may have seen you detransform at the airport. It’s the only time that makes sense”

 

“I’m going to have to talk to him about it Tikki! I can’t just let this go on! What if he tells someone? What if he still has feelings for Ladybug and he gets worse?”

 

“There’s no way to know right now Marinette. I think it’s time you called Luka, and maybe Kagami. It’s time for Chat to face the music, and it wouldn’t be the first time one of Plagg's chosen had anger issues when up against a wall.”

 

Before she could explain Damian was opening the door. Tikki quickly dove back inside my purse while I snapped it shut. “Ready to go Marinette?” he asked, fastening his seatbelt.

 

“Yeah, actually could we do the tour tomorrow? I’m feeling kinda fragile and really need to speak to my friend Luka.” I hoped my voice sounded less panicked than I was feeling. Judging from Damian’s facial expression, it didn’t.

 

“Are you alright? Do you need anything?” His eyes were concerned and curious. The steering wheel was gripped tightly in his hands, and the back of his neck was red. 

 

“I’ll be alright, I just need to get some thoughts in order. I’ll be sure to call you if I need to make a quick getaway mon oisillon, don’t worry.” I took great pleasure from the blush that briefly colored his cheeks. 

 

“Please do, especially if Adrien tries to bother you again.” he looked at his phone while at a red light and groaned. “Marinette at the risk of my sanity, would you join my family and I for dinner? Tim let it spill that he met you and now everyone is demanding that I bring you by. You don’t have to of course, if you don’t feel comfortable I completely understand and I’ll tell them to back off,”

 

I couldn’t help but giggle, “I would love to meet the family.” I said with an easy smile. “Wait, Tim is your brother?”

 

He laughed at my surprised reaction, “Yes, he’s just a few years older than I am.” Damian’s eyes were sparkling with happiness.

 

“Tell me more about your family, I’m curious.” The remainder of the car ride was spent talking about his siblings, how they all varied in age from 28 to 18, with Richard, affectionately known as Dick, being the oldest and himself being the youngest. Barbara, Jason, Cassie, and Tim all falling somewhere in the middle. He told me about Dick’s life goal of embarrassing him, about Barbara and Cassie. Who weren’t formally adopted like the boys were, but who were still permanent members of the family. 

 

As he was finishing a story about his dog Titus when we pulled up to the hotel. “This is me,” I spoke, breaking the brief silence that had filled the car. “What should I wear for dinner?”

 

“Oh, semi formal would probably be safe. Alfred likes to go the extra mile when we have guests.” he looked sheepishly at me.

 

“That’s fine, I came prepared for a nice dinner with the class anyway.” I smiled shyly. “Thank you, for all your help today I mean. You really saved me.” I could feel my smile widen as his face flushed. He reached out for my hands, taking my small hand in both of his.

 

“It was my pleasure darling,” he smiled brightly, “I’ll be by to pick you up at eight?” He questioned, bending down to kiss my hand. 

 

“Oh yes please, I’ll be ready. Just let me know when you’re here.” I responded, blushing like mad.

 

“Great.” and with that Damien stepped out of the car to open my door. He lifted a hand to cradle my face, brushing his thumb across my cheek. “Be safe darling, call me if you need anything.” All I could do was nod. For a moment I thought he would try and kiss me. He took a deep breath and kissed my hand again. “I’ll wait until you go in.” He whispered, smiling  

 

"See you tonight mon oisillon." I gave a small wave before going through the revolving door to the lobby, going straight for the elevator and going up to my room. Barely containing my girlish squeal of excitement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Same as before! If you feel like dropping a line, don't fight the feeling!


	6. A Friendly Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an old friend makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm very excited to post this chapter as it mark's the beginning of the madness! Hope y'all enjoy!

One of the few good things being alone in class has brought me was giving me the option to room alone. The suite was classically decorated. A simple living space with a dark brown couch and coffee table greeted me as I let myself in. The mini fridge buzzing quietly in the kitchenette being the only sound to greet me. I let Tikki out of my purse, watching her fly about the room before settling on the armrest of the couch. Not before grabbing a cookie from the care package Kagami had sent with me before leaving. I continued walking to the bedroom, a single bed with two nightstands on either side, the identical lamps bolted to the wall just above them greeted me. There was a small writing desk near the window, facing away from the living area and restroom. I moved to the window, staring outside and missing the Paris skyline. Taking out my phone I tried calling Kagami, seeing the care package had brought me back to the present. To the mess I was in, involving one Adrien Agreste.

 

"This is Kagami Tsurugi, I am unable to answer your call at this time. Please leave a message." Her voicemail recording was serious, professional. Most likely her mother's idea.  _ Beep. _ "Hi Kagami," I spoke comfortably in French. It's Marinette. I've recently heard some news I would like to share with you. Give me a call when you can please? You have my number.  _ Allez! _ " I ended the call. I would have to tell her about it later then, the next call I needed to make was to Luka. 

 

Luka is currently on tour with Jagged Stone. After introducing them to each other two years ago, they became well acquainted and began to play together in their free time. When it was time for Jagged to go on the road again, he asked that Luka go with him. Luka had been thrilled of course. After much discussion and with Master Fu's permission, he took Sass with him on the road. 

 

This left Tikki and I to take care of Paris. Viperion was brought out to assist as Chat had let me fall too many times. As time passed he would arrive as the akuma was being purified, if at all. He had become more and more bitter about how many times I had rejected his advances. I explained my reasons. He knew why I wouldn't accept his feelings. If anything this made him more adamant about getting me to agree to date him. 

 

One afternoon Hawkmoth's akuma managed to get too close for comfort to my miraculous. When, out of nowhere, Viperion appeared. Fu had given him the miraculous of the snake. After the akuma had been defeated, we shook hands introducing ourselves. When he looked into my eyes, he had smiled. "Of course it would be you." In that moment, he recognized Marinette in Ladybug. 

 

After speaking to Fu it was decided that Luka would keep the miraculous full time, as Chat had been abandoning his responsibilities. From that point forward Luka had been my closest friend and confidant. It had hurt when he left, but he still remained in contact with me on a regular basis.

 

Dialing his number I waited for the line to connect. He answered on the first ring. "Marinette?" 

 

"Hi Luka, do you have a minute to talk?" I could barely speak, my voice was hoarse from trying to keep my tears at bay.

 

"What's going on? Talk to me mon ange."

 

Hearing the familiar nickname made the dam burst. "It's Chat, I know who Chat is. Luka what do I do? He knows I'm Ladybug!" I burst into tears. I could hear Luka trying to reassure me through the phone. 

 

"Mon ange, please calm down, breathe for me mon tresor. In and out, in, and out. There, now start from the beginning for me." 

So I did, I told him about getting lost the first night in, meeting Robin, and the events at the coffee shop. 

 

I told him about Damian, how he took me to the Wayne Building, showing me around, the strange meeting with Tim, and the apology that followed. At the mention of the dinner I was supposed to attend, I could hear his hissing through the phone as he listened.

 

Then I told him about Adrien, how I learned that he was Chat Noir. "All this time he told me to take the high road. While Chat had been avoiding akuma and nearly getting me killed on a regular basis!" I vented. "And don't get me started on the hissy fit he threw after the Oblivio nonsense!" I took a deep, shuddering breath, "but now he knows, he knows who I am Luka. He knows about Ladybug, and, and I'm scared. I'm terrified Luka. He was so angry." The line was quiet for only a second. 

 

"Send me the address and room number of the hotel. I'm going over there. Should be there in about twenty minutes. You just get ready for dinner. Shut your curtains until I call you."

 

"Luka you don't have to,"

 

"Marinette," he interrupted, "I can't leave you alone right now." He waited for a moment before speaking again, waiting to see if I would make him stay with Jagged. He never pressed too far. After a minute he spoke once more. "I'll be there soon mon ange. Allez mon souris."

 

"Allez mon étoile."

 

"What did Luka say Marinette?"

 

"He'll be here in twenty minutes Tikki." I'm going to shower. Maybe it'll clear my head." I walked to my suitcase, carefully taking out the blue evening dress I had made myself. The mandarin collar was pressed stiffly, blue silk and a silver embroidery flowing into long sleeves and an a-line skirt that ended mid calf. 

 

I hung the dress and made a grab for my toiletries bag. Turning the water on as hot as it would go, in an attempt to ward off the chill from outside, I turned around to shut the door. Getting undressed, I stepped into the shower. Finally feeling relaxed for the first time in days.

 

Stepping out of the shower, I get dressed in a pink button up shirt and yoga pants, still feeling the chill I also slipped on an oversized wool cardigan Nonna brought from her last trip to Peru. I sat at the desk by the window, pulling out the small amount of makeup I had brought with me from home. I applied the basics, eyeliner, mascara, and a bit of the lipstain Kagami had gotten for me from her recent trip to Korea. Looking in the small compact mirror I smiled, enjoying the pink color she had picked out for me. I let my hair loose out of the towel, fluffing it out to help it dry.

 

In the main room I heard the sound of my ringtone for Luka, the simple melody was familiar and comforting. Luka said it was the song his heart played when he first met me. Now, three years later, I could recognize the song anywhere. “Hello?” I answered the call.

 

“Hey Marinette, would you mind opening the window for me? It’s colder as Viperion than I anticipated.”

 

“Oh gosh I’ll be right there!” Running to the window, I peeked through the curtain. Seeing Viperion standing on the small balconette I pried the glass open to let him in. 

 

“Scales off!” He yelled, before the transformation could drop I flung myself into his open arms. He held me close, his hand threaded through my hair. “I’ve got you mon ange, I’ve got you.” He whispered into the crown of my hair. He pulled me tighter to his chest breathing deeply. 

 

I held on, clinging to him as he whispered reassuringly into my hair. 

 

“I’ve missed you mon étoile.” I told him, breathlessly.

 

“I’ve missed you mon ange, I’m sorry I ever left.” His voice was thick with an emotion I didn’t recognize. 

 

“Don’t apologize for chasing your dream Luka, I’ll be alright. Besides you’ll be back home soon, and I have Kagami if Hawkmoth gets out of hand.” I looked up at Luka and smile, tilting my head so that I could remain pressed to his hard chest. 

 

“It’s not just that ‘Nette, I really do miss you. I miss home.” His eyes were shining. "I've made up my mind 'Nette. I'm not leaving you again. We're partners." He squeezed me around the waist one more time then let me go. 

 

"If you're sure that this is what you want, I'm with you all the way." I remain holding his hand. Giving it a light squeeze. 

 

"Tikki!"

 

"Luka!" The bright red kwamii flew off the couch where she had been speaking to Sass to fly into Luka's waiting hands. 

 

"How have you been little bug? It's been so long since I've seen you!" He exclaimed in excitement. 

 

"I've been great! But on that note, Marinette!" The kwamii called out to me, "You need to finish getting ready! Its seven-thirty!"

 

"Gah! I'm running late!"

 

"Aren't you usually?" Sass quipped. 

 

I stuck my tongue out at the green snake kwamii before grabbing the dress and rushing to get changed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! As always, dont fight the feeling if you feel like posting a comment!


	7. Introductions and Escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing Luka's perspective as well as a bit of insight to some powers and abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! I hope you're all enjoying the story this far! I am a mulitshipper at heart so you'll see a lot of back and forth with everyone. Also the story starts getting a bit darker here. So fair warning!

**Chapter 7**

"Is she getting ready for that dinner she mentioned?" I could feel my veins burning, of course she would have caught someone's attention. Only a blind man would be unable to see how beautiful she was. Though that was the least of my worries. Talking to Adrien would be my priority while she was out to dinner. I was in charge of collecting his miraculous. Normally, since Marinette was in training to be the new guardian, she would do it. However, considering the nature of their relationship, Master Fu thought it wise to send me instead. 

Chat Noir had been on thin ice before, but now? Being violent with civilians, and then with Marinette? This had gone on long enough. He'd crossed the line, and now he'd drown due to his actions. Especially after Master Fu informed me of the situation right after Marinette's phone call.

 

"Oh yes it's for her dinner plans with Damian and his family." Tikki interrupted my musing. She nonchalantly, gave me a side eye. "It's a shame I can't show myself to anyone outside of the loop." She whispered conspiratorially. "If only there were  someone who could explain how unwise it would be to allow Marinette to get hurt." She narrowed her blue eyes, a small smile on her face as she sat in my hands.

 

"Oh that is unfortunate Tikki. I'm sure there is someone who wouldn't mind assisting you. Perhaps a certain musician with a few warnings of his own to impart?" I grinned. Of course, speaking to Adrien could wait a few moments. After all, who am I to argue with a mini goddess of creation?

 

"What a lovely idea Luka." She smiled sweetly. "I've had enough of people treating Marinette badly. It does not bode well for the next person to mistreat her." Her face was pleased, self satisfied, it terrified me.

 

"Tikki help! I can't reach the buttons!"

 

"Oh Marinette I can't right now! I have chocolate on my hands!" Tikki smirked at me, "Luka can help though I'm sure!" The kwamii winked at me, pulling me towards the restroom where Marinette was changing. I closed my eyes and called out to Marinette.

 

"Do you need my help mon ange?"

 

She sighed heavily. "Yes please." She sounded petulant. Upset at needing help most likely. I opened my eyes to see Marinette in a midnight blue dress, flowy and embroidered with a long silver snake flowing in figure eights closing the front of her dress with frog snaps. Its tail wrapping around her waistband curling down her side.

 

I was stunned completely speechless by the gorgeous girl in front of me. 

 

"Could you fasten the buttons please?" She turned her back to me showing a straight row of pearl buttons. She turned her head to look at me when I could only nod in response. I began to work on closing the back of the dress. Most of them had been finished, but there were a few that she had missed.

 

My mouth was completely dry, where had the air gone?  _ Just say it you coward, tell her. _ "You look beautiful Marinette."  _ Good yes! _ She turned her head smiling brightly.

 

"Thank you mon étoile." Her smile was the perfect dance for her heart song. Beautiful and carefree, overflowing with warmth. I could hear our songs together, merging beautifully in harmony. What I wouldn't give to be able to have her hear this. I grab her hand spinning her around like a dancer when I am finished with the last button. Pulling her close I sway to the songs of our hearts. Humming to her what I could of the impossibly beautiful melody. She rested her head on my chest for a moment, then looked up at me vocalizing the melody I had recorded for her years ago. The same song my heart was bleeding at this moment as I fell inconceivably more in love with her. 

 

I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear letting my hand linger on her face, tracing smooth lines down her cheeks as we slowed our dancing. Neither of us were singing now. My face was inches away from hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as she held my other hand. I was closing my eyes when her phone rang. 

 

"Ah!" She yelled, eyes wide and wild. "Oh, that must be Damian." She looked up at me blushing. Reluctantly, I let her go as I reached for her phone, looking to Marinette for permission. Answering the call upon seeing her ambivalent shrug.

 

"Hello, Marinette's phone, Luka speaking."

 

"Hello? This is Damian, is Marinette available?" The voice on the other line was tense, not expecting anyone else to be with her at the hotel. 

 

"She's currently putting shoes on, we'll most likely be down in the next five minutes or so."

 

"Oh is that so?" He sounded irritated. Quick to temper then. Not very encouraging considering I already had one tomcat to put down for being overly violent in his reactions. 

 

"Yes that's right. Would you like me to give her a message?" I knew how irritating I was being but I couldn't find it in myself to care. 

 

Damian growled slightly, "No that is fine thank you. I'll see her when she comes down." He ground out.

 

"Mhmm good call. Bye now." I hissed, hanging up the phone before he could reply. "Ready mon ange?"

 

"Yes I'm ready!" I looked at her for a moment before rolling my eyes and grabbing the white faux fur lined coat I had given to her after my first tour in New York. I smiled, glad that she had brought it along with her. 

 

“It’s too cold to go out without a coat mon ange.” I held the long garment out for her to slide into, “There, that’s better. Lets go, I promised Tikki that I’d speak with your new friend.” 

 

She looked surprised, glancing to Tikki to question, “why?”

 

“Because, Marinette I am tired of you being treated badly. Luka is one of the few people that I trust to have your best interests at heart,” she paused, “plus since I can’t show myself to normal humans, I need someone to warn him of the possible consequences.”

 

“Tikki!” Marinette exclaimed, blushing furiously. The kwamii just shrugged

 

“No regrets.” she muttered, flying into Marinette’s purse. Sass flew into my jacket pocket.

 

“You don’t have to do this Luka, Tikki is being a bit excessive.” She chuckled, embarrassed. 

 

“Oh don’t worry ‘Nette I want to meet him anyway.” I replied, “ I need to make sure he's good enough for you.” Shooting her a wink watching her as she blushed. 

 

“It’s not even a date! His family just wants to meet me.” she argued.

 

“That sounds like a lot more than a date ‘Nette, you sure you just met him today?” I joked, equally amused and irritated. “Honestly who does that?” I groused as we walked out into the hall going towards the elevators. 

 

“Tim seemed nice enough. Maybe it’s to apologize? Damian was nice to me Luka,” she trailed off, looking troubled.

 

“I’ll do my best to behave myself mon trésor.” I reassured her. “Besides I still have other things to take care of here.” I smiled, nudging her shoulder.

 

“Why does that not make me feel better?” She sighed, making me laugh. There was a lull in conversation as we waited for the elevator. 

 

“You really do look beautiful Marinette.” I finally said. “I especially love the representation.” I teased, motioning to my chest in the shape of the embroidered snake. Her face lit up as she started talking about the dress. How it had taken her so long to get the scale pattern just right. I watched as her face lit up like the Paris skyline explaining her fabric choices as well as some techniques that I didn’t really understand before. I grinned happily, listening as she told me about the idea she had gotten for making a shirt but didn’t have a male model for. 

 

“If you do come back home I can get you measured for it! you’ve gotten taller since I last measured you.” she teased. 

 

“It has been a few years since you’ve made me something for a show, I’ll have to commission a piece from you.” I tied my scarf around my neck as we walked to the front door. Holding the door open for Marinette to walk through. As we walked out the door, my hand on her waist I could hear an engine rev nearby. 

 

“Oh that’s Damian's car.”

 

Out of a bright red Audi stepped a dark head of hair and wide shoulders. He was about my height, maybe a bit shorter. He didn’t look like the type to sit around for a living, maybe he had a physical trainer? His heart song was a deliberate beat, steady and sure. A bit somber, if I were being honest. The song increased its tempo as he approached us, getting lighter when seeing Marinette, and darker as he saw me. 

 

My jaw tightened, the fingers I’d had resting on Marinette’s waist began to tap quickly, a habit I had developed after I had become a permanent holder. Sass said it was an early warning for danger. Precognition, he’d called it. Marinette looked at me nervously as my hands pick up the pace the closer he approached. She knew what the tapping meant. 

 

My eyes widened in surprise. Sure the guy looked strong, but so far the only people to inspire this had been akumas and people actively attempting to hurt those near me. I gently pulled Marinette back, stepping in front of her and blocking him off. Seeing Damian tense I reach out a hand as a distraction.

 

“Hello, my name is Luka. You must be Damian, we spoke on the phone?” He raised a single eyebrow, his dark blue-green eyes were cold as they appraised me. Glancing over my leather jacket and dark wash jeans. 

 

Finally he took my hand, squeezing it hard. “Yes I remember.” I was fairly certain that if I were a normal human and not a born and trained holder it would have broken my hand. He seemed rattled when I didn’t react to his hold and tightened my grasp instead. Grinning at the surprise on his face. 

 

 “Well not that this isn’t fun, but I’m going to have to level with you Damian. I don’t trust you.” I grinned. “You see, ‘Nette is very dear to me, and unlike the rest of her class I’m not keen on letting her out of my sight with strangers.” I hissed. In the distance, I could see the canary yellow bus approaching. I grabbed Marinette’s hand. “We have company mon ange, what shall we do?” Damian’s eyes narrowed at the nickname.

 

“He that fights and runs away, May turn and fight another day.” She sighed. “I think it’s time for us to go.” She glanced at Damian. “All of us.” she specified. 

 

I groaned. “Please tell me you’re joking mon trésor? No? Of course not.” I sighed resignedly. “Well, I hope you can keep up. It’s a nice car but can you drive it well enough?” I asked Damian not too kindly.

 

“I’ll manage.” was his quick reply.

 

I nod in response. “Alright. Follow us in the car then.  Ange? Go get your gear on. It’s in the box.” 

 

“Yeah I’ll go do that.” she replied a bit shaken. 

 

“We’ll be on the blue ZX-14R. Try and keep up.”

 

“You can’t be serious, She’s in a dress!” he contested. “She should ride with me.”

 

“She’s wearing leggings, and I already told you I don’t trust you.” I argue.

 

“It’s too dangerous!” He exclaimed.

 

“Look man, ‘Nette and I have been friends for a long time. We have ridden together on many occasions.” I pointed out. “You don’t have to come with us, as a matter of fact I’d really rather you didn’t. ‘Nette wanting you there is all you have going for you right now. So either shut it and follow us, or go away.” I could have sworn my hand would go numb from the shaking. He must really want to punch me, his song was angry and full of fire. His hands were balled up into fists. Green eyes blazing.

 

“Fine.” He spat. “If she gets hurt, I will end you.”

 

“Be my guest.” I respond breezily. “But I’d prefer if you could wait until we change locale.” I say walking backwards to the blue speed bike.

 

I stand next to Marinette and the Ninja giving her my helmet. Making sure she was tied into the jacket properly, we get on the bike. I didn't want her to fly away due to the force. I checked to see if Damian was ready in the Audi as I start the engine. Nodding to him in the driver’s seat, we take off. Barely managing to turn the first corner before the bus pulls into the drive we had vacated.


	8. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important phone calls, face to face meetings, and the need to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! In this chapter we see a bit more of those cannon divergent powers and abilities. Plus I have a very important question for all of you at the end!

Seeing Marinette go through the door to the lobby I take out my cell before taking off down the street. I had a call to make.

 

"Damian?" The answering voice questioned 

 

"Father." I replied. "I have a favor to ask of you."

 

"That's unusual of you. What's the situation?"

 

"I'm sure you've already heard from Dick and Tim, but I've made a new... friend?” Friend is the best word for now right? I heard A small hum of acquiescence  from the speakers. “The problem is, she's here on a school trip from Paris. So not only will she be going back soon, but there’s something wrong with that class.”

 

“How so?” 

 

“They were the group that toured the Wayne Building this afternoon, but they forgot Marinette. Not even the teacher noticed. She never took attendance for crying out loud! She could have been anywhere in Gotham! If I hadn’t been with her, there’s no telling what could have happened.” I paused to take a breath, “what can I do? I don’t trust them enough to even make sure she gets on the plane back home.”

 

“Well, the best thing to do for now is to get a responsible teacher affiliated with the school to replace the current one. I have a few contacts with the board of education. I'll see if they have a sister school here. I'll look into it. Make some phone calls. I'll let you know what I find." 

 

"Thank you father. I'll see you at dinner." Feeling better about the situation, I breathed a sigh of relief. Very few people could say no to my father. He'd get things taken care of.

 

I found myself thinking on the day I'd had. Meeting Marinette the first time as Robin had been coincidence. Meeting her the second time as Damian felt like something more. 

 

Then again there was something to be said about the mystery that surrounded the girl. Her odd nervous habit of gripping her purse when faced with something threatening. As well as the strange behavior of her class, especially Agreste. 

 

I had heard of him of course, but never that he was violent. Secrets like that arent secrets for long in the circles we ran in. Is it only in regards to Marinette that he becomes violent? How worried should I be for her safety? Maybe I should have stayed. As Robin of course. It wouldn't do for her to see me as Damian outside her hotel window. 

 

I heaved a sigh. Wondering how I got to this point. "I'm starting to sound like Dick." I muttered. He was always too overprotective of the girls he was seeing. Surprised I shook my head. "We aren't seeing each other. We aren't dating. She might barely consider me as a friend at this point." Not that it mattered either way. 

 

The family was in charge of the safety of the people in Gotham. She was one of those people. For now at least. When she goes back to Paris it would be to the hands of their heroes. The thought of her leaving sent a shock of pain through my chest. "She will be safer this way." I said aloud rubbing the spot on my chest where my heart was aching.

 

The blip of my phone surprised me from my musing. 

 

'Bus is on route to hotel. ETA 35 min.' Read the text from Tim. I decided I'd call Marinette. It wouldn't hurt to leave a bit early. 

 

I dialed her number. Attempting to commit it to memory without even realizing I was doing so. The line rang several times, just as I was about to end the call, 

 

"Hello, Marinette's phone, Luka speaking."

 

My breath caught; Luka? Wasn't this the guy she mentioned that she needed to call? Where did he come from, and most importantly  _ why was he answering Marinette's phone? _

 

"Hello? This is Damian, is Marinette available?" I attempted to control my voice, there was no need for me to be this angry I was surprised though. I hadn't expected anyone else to be with her at the hotel. Let alone some  _ guy. _ Hopefully Marinette could clear this up.

 

"She's currently putting shoes on, we'll most likely be down in the next five minutes or so." Luka responded, a bit testily.

 

"Oh is that so?" I was irritated now. Who does he think he is, a secretary? I was trying to channel my father's icy 'I am not pleased' voice. It sounded pretty close honestly.

 

"Yes that's right. Would you like me to give her a message?" Oh so he was doing this on purpose then. I took the phone away from my face and let out a growl. I hated when people messed with me. 

 

"No that is fine thank you. I'll see her when she comes down." I finally managed to ground out. Barely keeping myself in check.

 

"Mhmm good call. Bye now." Was the hissed reply, Luka ended the call before I was able to respond. Which is probably for the best. I doubt Marinette would appreciate me cursing out her friend, I cursed into my hand instead.

 

Still growling I pull into the drive of the hotel where I dropped Marinette off not two hours ago, and wait.

 

Before long I saw Marinette in the lobby, the man next to her looked familiar and was holding her waist. When they stepped out I revved the engine. Trying to catch their attention without making a scene. Marinette was the first to see me as I stepped out of the car. 

 

I looked at Marinette, noticing that she didn't look uncomfortable in Luka's arm. My jaw clenched a bit seeing how close she was to the leather-clad man next to her. She looked perfectly comfortable, Luka looked familiar but I couldn't tell from where I knew him. He stood out from the crowd. Tall, with dark hair dyed turquoise on the ends that matched his eyes. He wasn't a face you'd forget and I was kicking myself for not having done research on him beforehand. 

 

I noticed the hand he had at her waist began to shake, he looked at me, surprised for a moment. Then his expression hardened as he very deliberately pulled Marinette behind him before I could say hello. There was a fire burning at me from within. Today was testing my patience. Unfortunately, unlike with Adrien earlier, she seemed to trust Luka enough to let him protect her. Not that he needed to. Before I could say anything Luka extended his hand.

 

“Hello, my name is Luka. You must be Damian, we spoke on the phone?”

 

I raised an eyebrow, as I looked him over not sure if I should admire his maneuvering of the situation or be annoyed by it. 

 

After a moment I took his hand, squeezing it hard. “Yes I remember.” I clenched his hand tightly. Incredibly tightly, impossibly tightly. How was he not reacting to this pressure? Most men would have had at least a fracture by now. He never changed expressions. Instead I felt his hold tighten in my grasp instead. My eyes became wider still. As I began to feel pain from it. This was new, and most definitely not normal.

 

He gave me a Cheshire cat grin, "Well not that this isn’t fun, but I’m going to have to level with you Damian. I don’t trust you. You see, ‘Nette is very dear to me." He explained.

 

What kind of nickname is that? I thought bitterly to myself.

 

"and unlike the rest of her class I’m not keen on letting her out of my sight with strangers.” he hissed, surprising Marinette. 

 

What is he a snake? What kind of normal human makes that noise? This was quickly becoming complicated. 

 

Luka's eyes narrowed looking over my shoulder. He grabbed Marinette’s hand. “We have company mon ange, what shall we do?” 

 

My eyes narrowed at that.  _ His angel?  _ I fumed internally.

 

“He that fights and runs away, May turn and fight another day.” She sighed, speaking for the first time since I stepped out of the car. “I think it’s time for us to go.” She looked quickly to me and back to Luka. “All of us.” she specified. 

 

“Please tell me you’re joking mon trésor? Luka groaned. 

 

You've got to be kidding me.  _ My treasure now? _ I could feel my blood pressure rising.

 

"No? Of course not.” Luka sighed. Seeing the stubborn expression on her face. “Well, I hope you can keep up. It’s a nice car but can you drive it well enough?" He spoke plainly to me. Thinly veiled contempt in his voice. 

 

“I’ll manage.” Was all I could say. I was almost to the point of losing my patience.

 

He nodded “Alright. Follow us in the car then. Ange? Go get your gear on. It’s in the box.” 

 

“Yeah I’ll go do that.” she replied a bit shaken. Looking between the two of us and then to the bus that slowly approached before running to the parking lot.

 

“We’ll be on the blue ZX-14R." He said turning back to me. "Try and keep up.”

 

“You can’t be serious, She’s in a dress!” I contested. Worried about the cold, and her decency. “She should ride with me.”

 

“She’s wearing leggings," he scoffed, "and I already told you I don’t trust you.” he argued back.

 

“It’s too dangerous!” I yelled, remembering the amount of times one of us had come home with road burns after riding one of the bat-bikes.

 

Luka rolled his eyes exasperated. “Look man, ‘Nette and I have been friends for a long time. We have ridden together on many occasions. You don’t have to come with us, as a matter of fact I’d really rather you didn’t." He remarked bitterly. "‘Nette wanting you there is all you have going for you right now. So either shut it and follow us, or go away.” he glared eyes practically glowing, hand shaking uncontrollably in his pocket. 

 

Seriously what is with that? He seemed to be doing it instinctively but why? 

 

It had been a very long time since I wanted to hit someone as much as I did now. My blood was rushing in my ears. My vision taking a red tinge as I balled my hands into fists. "Fine.” I spat. Holding myself together by a thread. “If she gets hurt, I will end you.” I promised. 

 

“Be my guest.” was his cocky response. “But, I’d prefer if you could wait until we change locale.” he shot walking backwards to the blue Ninja he had mentioned. Where Marinette was finished getting into her gear. 

 

I turn back and get into the car, seeing Luka give Marinette his helmet. It was the only one on the bike I noticed. Taking comfort from the knowledge that he cared enough about her safety to make sure she was geared properly, even if he wasn't. He lifted her onto the backseat and checked over her making sure she was tied into the jacket and the bike properly. My eyes widened,  the bike didn't move beneath her. I knew she was light, but how was she this light? She was tied on so thoroughly, were they afraid she'd fly off?

 

Luka got on after her. Looking back to see that I was ready, he starts the engine as he nods to me in the driver’s seat, we take off.

 

I feel watched as I pull out of the drive behind the blue speed bike and race into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And im back! I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! On a different note, I would like to know what your opinions are regarding the story and where it's going. As it is right now I've been swinging wildly between a few different options, in both angst and fluff endings. I plan on hopefully writting all the endings out and posting them at some point because I'm indecisive and @ozmav asked me for one in particular.
> 
> My question to you my lovely readers, is which ending to write first?! Drop a line! Tell me your thoughts! I will eventually write and post all alternate endings but we all know at 1 chapter a week, I'm slow. 😅


	9. We've Got Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we have another reunion and Damian gets let into the loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the super late update! I've had a day and lost track of time! Here the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Also thank you for your input! I love all the notes and giving me your preferences! I really appreciate it! Anyway! On with the show!

I followed Luka as he flew down the side streets of Gotham, Marinette's dress flowing behind them. They were honestly driving way too fast, I pondered at what the chances of cutting them off without getting Marinette hurt were, (Unlikely: 15% chance of success at best if Luka had good reflexes). We finally stop after a drive to the other side of the city, at one of the most popular hotels in Gotham. I cut the engine and step out when I see that they've parked the bike and were in the process of getting Marinette out of the straps.

 

"What are we doing here?" I ask, still irritated by the situation and at Luka. 

 

"We need a place to talk." He replied calmly, scooping Marinette up off the bike and putting her down gently. His arm remained around her waist. 

 

I glowered at him frustrated. "I understand that but why here?" 

 

Luka sighed. "There's security, its private, and there is someone here who would be very upset if I didn't bring Marinette by to say hello." He listed sounding exasperated. 

 

_ The manor has better protection than anywhere in Gotham _ . I thought scathingly,  Just as I was about to reply, Luka gets a call. A Jagged Stone ringtone cutting me off. 

 

"Hello, yes that was me you heard driving in." He paused listening for a moment, Motioning for us to follow him. "Yeah actually about that. We are going to be coming up soon, yes we." A loud voice clamors on the other line as we make it through the lobby, Luka nodding to the receptionist as we pass who flushes pink and tries to fix her hair, waving shyly.

 

I wondered who is on the line, I thought all of their friends were in Paris? 

 

"Yes, yes I know it's been a long time. Three years. No she didn't know but I'm sure she can guess now that you've announced yourself." Luka chuckled. "I'm also bringing in a guest. No he doesn't know who I am. 

 

I glared at the back of his head when he said that. 

 

"He might figure it out." Luka smirked at me. "Uh huh. Alright be up in a moment. Going through the elevator now. See you in a minute." He hangs up the phone. Looking to Marinette and smiling. "Three guesses who that was."

 

I hated guessing games. Too many encounters with the Riddler had ruined the fun of it for me. Marinette on the other hand was playing along.

 

"Hmm. Was it Gabriel Agreste?" Marinette asked giggling. 

 

_ The blonds father? Why would that be her guess? _

 

"Afraid not mon ange, second guess?" He replied smiling.

 

"Was it XY?" She smiled back winningly. Winking at me to let me into the joke.

 

_ Ah she was kidding _ .

 

Luka shuddered. "God forbid. Marinette you've gotten worse at this game."

 

"Well if it's neither of those two then it must be," she trailed off, waiting as the elevator doors opened to show Jagged Stone waiting by the door. "Uncle Jagged!" She yelled jumping into the singer's arms as I stayed with my jaw hanging.

 

She knew Jagged Stone. How did Marinette know Jagged Stone? Wait. That's why Luka looked so familiar. He was the guitarist in Jagged Stones band. 

 

"Marinette! How have you been ma coccinelle? I haven't seen you in ages! Why haven't you gotten taller yet?" He joked playing with her hair. Jagged Stone was ruffling Marinette's hair like she was a kid. She took it all in stride, her smile bright.

 

"Comme Ci, Comme Ça" she shrugged casually as she squeezed a pink haired assistant.  _ How is she so calm.  _ "Today's been pretty crazy honestly." She smiled, looking around her. "I've missed you all so much. Paris isn't the same without you."

 

"Ah chouchou, we've all missed you too." he smiled holding her around her shoulders. "Well don't just stand there! Come inside! It's too cold for you two!" He worried over Marinette and Luka, pulling them into the suite and telling them to sit as he called for someone named Penny to bring them blankets. "Who are you then?"

 

"He's the one I was telling you about Jagged." Luka spoke up from his spot next to Marinette who was speaking to the woman with pink in her hair. He was perched comfortably on the armrest of the couch. 

 

"Ah, Marinette's guest. Well come in then. Make yourself at home." He gestured to the hotel suite. As I did a quick scope of the room I noticed the very large and scaled animal on the ground curled up by Marinette's feet. 

 

"Is that a real crocodile?" I murmured quietly. The crocodile opened a yellow eye and seemed to take an interest in me as it approached.

 

"Oh that's Fang. I'd be cautious if I were you. He doesn't always like," Penny trailed off as she saw me playing with fang and rubbing his stomach as he rolled over. "People." She finished, giggling. "I guess he likes you." 

 

"Animals are better than most people." I replied smiling. "I have quite a few pets myself." I smiled rubbing Fang as he hissed. "You know, this reminds me of the odd hissing sounds Luka was making earlier."  My eyes narrowed at Luka. "What exactly are you?" I asked my voice neutral. 

 

The room was silent. Shock on everyone's face. Lukas hand was shaking again as he stood in front of Marinette. 

 

"What do you mean?" He asked, then seeing my unamused expression continued,  "We are human, just like you." Luka said smoothly, his eyes were definitely glowing now.

 

"Cut the crap." I snap at Luka, making Marinette flinch and wince. Seeing that I calm down a bit. "Humans can't hiss, their eyes don't glow," I say looking to Luka and then to Marinette, "humans don't weigh next to nothing." 

 

The silence was deafening, everyone in the room looked to Marinette worriedly.

 

"This is actually what we needed to talk with you about Damian." She grabbed Luka's hand bringing him back to the couch. "This is a highly protected secret. If anyone were to find out about this everyone involved and anyone they care about will be in grave danger." She took a deep breath. "If you can't keep this a secret then you have to go."

 

Holding my breath I nodded. "I have my fair share of secrets. I am a Wayne after all." Her eyes widened at my revelation. She looked hurt so I explained, "You treated me like a normal person. I didn't want my last name to change that." 

"I understand exactly what you mean." She replied Looking relieved.

 

"Ah! That's where I know you from. Jagged exclaimed. "We met your dad, we're supposed to play at a charity event for the Wayne's this weekend. That's why we're in Gotham! "

 

I nodded. That made sense. Sitting down in an armchair across from Marinette, my hands under my chin. I waited for her to begin explaining. 

 

"My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I am 18 years old, and when I was 13 I was entrusted with these," she gestured to her earrings. "These jewels are my Miraculous. They, along with Tikki, allow me to transform into Ladybug." Marinette opened her purse, the one she had clung to so tightly, and out of it flew a little red and black creature. "This is Tikki, she is my kwamii. The physical embodiment of creation and luck. Shes what gives me my powers." 

 

"It not all me Marinette, you were born for the roll of Ladybug! No one else could do it better." Turning to me she flew over, shaking my finger in her two little arms. "How do you do?" The little spotted creature asked happily.

 

"I'm doing well, It's nice to meet you." I said in a daze. She was a hero. "What do you mean she was born for the job?" I asked the kwamii. 

 

"Every cycle has a few humans holder. Marinette is the human who was destined to become my holder. It makes a stronger Ladybug, and it also allows for aspects of the kwamii to manifest itself in different aspects of their everyday lives." She explained.

 

"Is that why you're so light?" 

 

"Exactly. I have a few other additional quirks besides that, I become slow and tired in the cold. I also have a light kind of premonition, I get 'gut feelings' about what to do in certain situations that bring me my desired effects. That's why I knew I had to tell you this." She explained.

 

"The thing is I'm not the only holder right now." She looked to Luka. 

 

"You know I'll always follow your lead mon ange." He sighed, opening his jacket and releasing a green kwamii. "This is Sass. Just like Marinette with Ladybug, I was born to be a holder to Viperion, the snake kwamii." The small snake kwamii simply nodded in my direction, but then they both turned to the window, Luka’s hand was once again shaking. "Something is coming, and they aren't happy."

 

I get a message from Dick shortly after. "You were followed, got a Catwoman copycat coming in hot." My blood froze as I looked to the window where a dark shape had landed and a pair of bright green eyes were glowing.

 

"We've got company." I say eyes never leaving figure in the window. 

 

"Three guesses who it is ma coccinelle?"

 

"I can get it in one." Marinette sighed. "Might as well let him in. This is as private of a set up as we’re going to get." She glanced at Jagged and Penny. "You three should find somewhere safe. Go get coffee or something. We will try not to make a mess. She stood up, going to the window when Luka grabbed her hand. 

 

"You don't have to do this 'Nette. He's made your life difficult enough. Let me handle this." My heart twisted hearing this. What had this copycat done to Marinette? 

 

"Come on mate, we should get out of their way." Jagged motioned to the door where Penny was walking with Fang. 

 

"I can't leave her like this. You go ahead. I'll stay to call if they need backup."

 

"Things can get pretty intense with holders mate, take it from someone who's seen it first hand." He warned. 

 

"I'm sure. I can handle it." 

 

"Suit yourself. Try and stay out of trouble."

 

I nodded waving them away as they boarded the elevator down to the main floor. Once the door closed I went to speak to Dick. I'd have to consult the family before giving away secrets but if there was anyone who would be safe to tell, it would be another set of heroes. But first, it was time for Robin to make an appearance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the queen of cliffies and I apologize 😅 hope y'all enjoyed it regardless! Got something to say? Leave me a note! I love to hear from you all!


	10. Cat On a Hot Tin Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new point of view with a bit of a twist. And we see how much of a difference 5 years can make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAIR WARNING: I am not painting Adrien in a good light. And things are gonna get a bit angsty soon. The end is not here yet though my friends! Enjoy!

Chapter 10

It was days like this when I really wished Master Fu were more careful when choosing holders. I told him when he first found the kid that he wasn't supposed to be my holder. He wasn't meant for the role of the black cat. Yet here I was stuffed in the pocket of a spoiled brat with no loyalty to his friends.

He ignored the signs when the liar first came into the picture, and so many warnings went ignored. His 'good friend', his partner, even I went completely ignored for the sake of not rocking the boat.

I'd never had such a spineless holder before. Not to mention the multiple times he had allowed his friends to be targeted and used by the lying brat. It was one thing to be self seeking, but this had gone too far. None of this would end well, mark my words.

We were once more on the bus after another series of terrible decisions. This trip was a disaster from the start. First, an akuma almost makes us miss the plane. Then this kid, my kid. My ridiculously spoiled and entitled kid, finds out that Ladybug is his 'good friend' who he had been actively trying to friendzone since Lila had told him that she had a crush on him. Now he’s got it in his head that she is still in love with him, even though it was obvious that that ship had sailed out of reach years ago.

For the past three years I've had to listen to him as he pitched his hissy fits, threw temper tantrums, and abandoned his partner to fight on her own. Fu had to bring out the dragon and snake to make up for it!

The baker girl, now she was definitely Tikki's natural holder. She took care of the city, Hawky and herself more times than I could count. I could see bits of my sugar cube in the blue eyed girl. Her slow acceptance of the "gut feeling" and that it would be the correct way to go. Her immensely slow and sleepy winters the past two years. Honestly, she had improved much faster than previous holders.

She wasn't a kitten, but I was still proud of her for coming so far in her powers. At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if she develops her second power sometime soon. Meanwhile my kid is so behind he'd never catch up. I sigh and squirm in my pocket, trying to get comfortable as I wait for the bus to pull into the hotel.

Hearing the terrible air brakes and feeling Adrien bolt from the bus I know something's wrong. Go figure. Eventually we come to a stop, Adrien opens the pocket letting me out into the hotel room. He runs to the window as he tosses me a piece of camembert. "Hey kid where's the fire?" I finally ask.

“Marinette is missing! We have to go find her!” I stared at him, not quite believing my ears.

“Kid you realize Marinette hasn’t been around all day right? You saw that Lila and Alya sent her to get coffee this morning. She hasn’t been around since.” I reminded him, unable to keep the accusatory tone out of my voice as I eat my cheese.

“Yeah Plagg, but this is different! She was supposed to stay at the hotel. She wasn’t supposed to be in any danger, but then she goes off with that guy from earlier.” He scowled. “We have to go get her.” he said determined. “Plagg, claws out!”

The familiar swoosh of the transformation takes over, and the next thing I know, I am seeing the world through Chat Noir's eyes. He goes to the window, opening it to the cold city of Gotham. Tikki and Baker's girl must be miserable right now. I hope they're indoors.

The world was a blur of colors flying below. With the wind whipping through Chat's hair and ears. "Gotta follow that car, have to get Ladybug." Was the constant mantra racing through Adrian's mind as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Searching for a lingering scent of cookies and almonds, what he hadn't expected was the familiar smell of the sea and bergamot that accompanied it. The scent was nearly covered by the acrid stench of traffic.

A growl ripped through Chat’s throat as he tracked them; following the trio until the sky grew dark. Eventually, he came to a hotel where the red car was parked. I felt him grin as he used his baton to stretch to the top where Marinette was sitting in a room with Jagged Stone, his assistant Penny, Luka and Damian.

A few moments pass as the group talks contentedly amongst themselves. Eventually, Damian's eyes shoot from his phone towards the window. He says something to Marinette and Luka.

Luka then speaks to Marinette as Jagged and Penny leave the room, Damian trailing behind them. Leaving the three miraculous holders. They all stared through the glass as Luka walked forward to open the window.

"Luka, it's good to see you man! How has the tour been?" The words were honeyed, but the thoughts dripped acid. Plagg could feel the corners of Chat's mind poison itself, twisting further into something unrecognizable. "Princess? What exactly are you doing with Luka?"

"We're talking Chat, what are you doing here?" Chat's hackles rise at her tone.

"My lady I don't think you understand the situation." He walks to her as he speaks. "When I find my princess alone in a hotel room with another man, it makes me very upset." He stops a few feet away from Marinette. "Just what part of 'you belong with me' don't you understand princess?"

This is not good.

"The part where I belong with you Chat. You know I don't have feelings for you!" She exclaimed, eyes angry.

"Are you saying that you belong with Luka, with Damian?" He questioned. "Or are you saying you belong with them both?" He spat. Lukas hand was shaking once more, barely repressed anger brushing the surface as he hisses at Chat.

Ah, welp there it is. Can’t help you now kid.

I can feel Tikki, sending out waves of fury. I'm surprised when I feel Sass's energy as well, angry and frustrated.

Where did he come from?

“I belong to myself!” She yells in reply, visibly seething.

"Watch your mouth Chat," Luka spoke quietly, "I've been waiting for the chance to punch you for years now. I'm already feeling trigger happy." His eyes were narrowed to slits.

Can’t blame him. The kids just gotten worse with time.

"I deserve this!" Chat yells ignoring Luka's warning. "How long are you going to deny that we are made for each other!"

He was dropped on his head as a baby, it's the only thing that makes sense.

"I'm not in denial Chat!" Chat reached for her arm, pulling her closer "Let go of me!" She bit out.

"I've waited for you so long!" He groused, still not releasing her arm. "Is it because of Luka? You can't be with him! Or have you forgotten Silencer?!"

"Oh for the love of-" Luka grabbed Adrian's arm. "Sass! Scales on!"

Ah, that makes sense.

"Finally!" The green kwamii exclaimed going into the bracelet on his right wrist, transforming Luka into Viperion in a flash of teal light.

Feeling the crushing weight of Viperion’s grip on Chat's arm was almost pleasant compared to the overwhelming feeling of betrayal, bitterness, and jealousy that rushed though Chat's being.

It’s your fault they had to bring him in.

Viperion managed to make Chat let go of Marinette, using the momentum to smash his closed fist against Chat's face.

"I told you not to tempt me." He grinned smugly as Chat wiped the blood off his mouth and stood up.

“My Lady, come here.” he pointed to the floor next to him.

“No.”

“That wasn’t a request princess. Come here.” He ground out.

“You want her?” Viperion said as he stepped in front of her to separate the two, a smirk gracing his face. “You’re going to have to go through me kitty cat.”

Chat lunged at Viperion, completely transfixed on getting to Viperion, his replacement. He swung wildly as he shouted, “She was my partner,” swing. “How could you?” Dodge. “We were friends!” Block. “I love her!”

“Who the hell abandons the people he loves?” Viperion roared as he flew into the fight. “What makes you think you have the right-” He lands a particularly heavy hit. “-to come back?” He pushes Chat closer to the window, nearly tossing him out.

In the room Marinette yells, “Tikki spots on!” as a flash of pink covers her.

“She nearly died-” Kick. “-so many times.” He punches Chat’s jaw. “You were her partner!” He grabbed Chat by the collar, lifting him off the ground. “Where were you? Off throwing a pity party because you couldn’t take a hint?” Viperion threw Chat to the roof of the building next door and jumped after him, Ladybug close on their heels, swinging to the next building.

“Why can’t you just accept it? I’m the best thing that could happen to her.” Chat responded as he used his baton to vault over to another building. “An automatic ‘in’ to the fashion industry? All the connections an Agreste could offer?” Chat laughed “How would she pass that up?”

“She doesn’t need you for that, she’s able to make connections by her own talent!”

“Sorry Luka, but I don’t share what’s mine. You said so yourself, I leave her alone and she’s in danger.” he huffed as he landed on the next roof, moving further and further from the hotel. “Only way to fix it is to be with her, all black cats have their ladybug, just like I have Marinette.” Chat grins smugly.

Your logic here is spotless kid, really.

“She’s not yours Chat,” Viperion glared at him, “She was never yours.” Chat charges at Viperion. “Marinette doesn’t love you Adrien, get it through your head!”

“Marinette has been in love with me for years!” Chat raged, leaving a thick silence that stretched on, until Ladybug spoke in a small broken whisper.

“You knew?”

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me a lot of trouble! Hope you still enjoyed it! If you have something to get off your chest   
>  drop me a line!


	11. Enough is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the family listens in to a very strange argument, and things take a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> DARKER THEMES AHEAD  
> PLEASE BE CONSCIOUS OF YOUR LIMITS  
> FROM NOW ON THINGS WILL ONLY GET WORSE  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
> 
> That bein' said I hope y'all enjoy~

**Chapter 11**

 

Robin found Batgirl and Nightwing on the roof of the hotel. Nightwing had followed the copycat from the The Belle Monico, where he had jumped out of a window, leaving Tim to watch for Agreste.

 

Batgirl had been on patrol when she had seen the masked acrobats flinging themselves over Gotham and decided to assist. Her next words had shocked Damian, “What do you mean he out ran Dick?”

 

Barbara was laughing uproariously, “I mean that birdboy over there nearly lost the Catwoman wannabe five times.” she said in between her laughter.

 

“He was fast! Besides, I didn’t see you catching up to him.” Nightwing grumbled, eyes narrowed at Batgirl.

 

“How dangerous is this guy anyway?” Batgirl scoffed. “He looks like a regular Gotham Cat Burglar.”

 

We finally made it to the balcony on the floor below Jagged Stone’s suite, Dick throwing a microphone to listen in and handing out earbuds. 

 

"My lady I don't think you understand the situation." The quiet sound of footsteps, "When I find my princess alone in a  _ hotel room _ with another man, it makes me very upset. Just what part of ‘you belong with me’ don't you understand princess?"

 

I grit my teeth until I hear Marinette answer angrily, "The part where I belong with you Chat. You know I don't have feelings for you!"

 

"Are you saying that you belong with Luka, with Damian?" The Cat questioned, I was surprised he had known I was involved. "Or are you saying you belong with them  _ both _ ?" He spat. My blood was boiling, how dare he speak to Marinette this way!

 

“I belong to myself!” She yells in return.

 

"Watch your mouth Chat," Luka spoke quietly, nearly too quiet for the mike, "I've been waiting for the chance to punch you for years now. I'm already feeling trigger happy."

 

For once I agreed with him.

 

"I deserve this! How long are you going to deny that we are made for each other!" 

 

"I'm not in denial Chat! Let go of me!" Dick had to hold me down or I would have gone and skinned the cat myself.

 

"I've waited for you so long! Is it because of luka? You can't be with him! Or have you forgotten Silencer?" Who is Silencer?

 

"Oh for the love of- Sass! Scales on!" 

 

"Finally!" a small voice answered, most likely Sass. We listened as there was a struggle, then heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh. I was still as I waited for a clue as to who was hit.

 

"I told you not to tempt me." It was Luka, I breathed a sigh of relief that Marinette hadn’t been hurt.

 

“My Lady, come here.” I fumed in silence. Puffing up with pride when she answered “No.” 

 

“That wasn’t a request princess. Come here.” I had to be restrained, though Dick seemed to be wondering if it was worth it to stop me, his eyes kept glancing up to the balcony.

 

“You want her? You’re going to have to go through me kitty cat.” I suddenly found myself thankful that Luka was there, he may have been a cocky bastard but at least he seemed to be willing to defend Marinette.

 

They were fighting once again, Chat was screaming “She was my partner! How could you? We were friends! I love her!” Chat sounded petulant and angry.

 

“Who the hell abandons the people he loves?” Luka countered furiously, “What makes you think you have the right- to come back?” they had moved closer to the balcony, nearly above us.

 

In the room Marinette shouts, “Tikki spots on!”

 

“She nearly died- so many times.” My heart stopped, “You were her partner! Where were you? Off throwing a pity party because you couldn’t take a hint?” I was trembling, the world around me turning red as I listened to Luka. I saw the black-clad holder get thrown across the alley and onto the roof of the building next door, rolling to a standing position as he extended a baton into a bowstaff and flung himself to the next building. A snake themed hero jumped after him, with a red and black polka-dotted heroine following close behind, using her yoyo to Trapeze her way across the buildings.

 

We ran after them, trying to stay hidden. In the darkness I could see two sets of eyes glowing, one set a toxic green and the other mint green. As we got closer we could hear them talking once again

 

“She’s not yours Chat,” Viperion yelled after Chat, “She was never yours!” Chat charges at Viperion, and they continue to spar . “Marinette doesn’t love you Adrien, get it through your damn head!”

 

_ Adrien _ , my eyes widened in realization. That prick was Chat Noir? 

 

“Marinette has been in love with me for years!” Chat raged, the silence that followed was deafening.

 

Marinette  _ Ladybug  _ looked lost. “You knew?” 

 

Chat seemed ashamed for a moment, looking to the ground as he scratched the back of his neck. “I didn’t know you were Ladybug at the time,” He said as if it explained everything. “But now that I know we can be together!”

 

Something changed in Marinette’s expression, her soft blue eyes hardened to ice, and her mouth twisted into a snarl.

 

“Chat, hand over your miraculous. You are no longer a worthy holder.” she held out her hand palm up. 

 

Luka watched on, a proud gleam in his glowing green eyes. 

 

Chat laughed, the sound grating and slightly hysterical. Ladybugs eyes simply narrowed as she pushed her open palm towards him. 

 

“Don’t Make this harder than it needs to be Adrien. Just hand the ring over.”

 

“You’re joking, you must be,” he paused, his laughter dying in his throat as he looked into her eyes, “You aren’t joking.” his eyes narrowed in his reddening face. “You won’t take Plagg from me,” He said clutching the ring on his fist to his chest. “Fu chose me! I am the rightful black cat!” he snarled, green eyes wild. “You know I deserve this Marinette, I was a good Chat Noir before you ruined it.”

 

"That is enough Adrien!”

 

“It’s the truth! If you didn’t keep rejecting me we would be together right now! You wouldn’t be trying to take my freedom away from me!” His eyes were wild as he yelled out “Cataclysm!” His hand became engulfed in black.

 

Ladybug eyes widened, then darted across the roof. Finally settling on a ventilation turbine which she pulled off and threw at Chat, who barely managed to catch it. 

 

The metal rusted in his hands, turning black and falling as dust while his hand returned to normal. I was surprised, what had he been planning to do with that power? Could he just summon it at will whenever he was Chat Noir? What else were holders capable of?

 

“Plagg is more important than freedom from your father!” She yelled, “Being a holder is a responsibility, not a game!” She glared at Chat, eyes blazing with righteous fury. “Fu should have waited for Plaggs true holder. Tikki Spots off.” she shook her head as she dropped her transformation and took off her earrings. “Adrien Agreste, as a guardian of the miraculous I revoke your right to use that ring!"

 

"You're not a guardian! You can't do that!" As he speaks he is surrounded by a green light. The light condenses into a small black kwamii with glowing green eyes. Adrien is left behind in its wake. He face is gaunt, dark bruises forming under his surprised eyes.

 

“Actually, she can." A vindictive little smile is on the cats face as the ring disintegrates in a poof of black dust and the jewel flies to Marinette, who clutches it tightly against her chest. 

 

The little black cat goes to Marinette, “Are you alright Plagg?” She asked it worriedly, concern leaking into her voice. 

 

“I’m fine Chouchou, just tired.” Marinette smiled at the nickname.

 

“I’ll find you something else to eat later, all I have right now are cookies.” As the little creature ate the treat I glanced at the blond who was glaring at Marinette. 

 

"How could you Marinette? After everything I've done for you." He muttered darkly. The blond then ran at Marinette, attacking her while she was focused on taking care of Plagg. 

 

"Marinette!" Luka shouted a warning.

 

Marinette threw the miraculous to Luka, but Adrien managed to close in too quickly. Caught unaware she hadn't been prepared to dodge his assault. 

 

Her blue eyes were wide when he twisted her arms behind her and pulled her flush against his chest.

 

"Don't move!" Adrien shouted at Luka when it seemed like he was going to go assist Marinette, his hands were closed into tight fists around the jewel and earrings. "I may not have Cataclysm but I don't think it would take much to hurt Marinette now that she's in such a delicate state." He looked at Marinette thoughtfully, as she thrashed in his hold. He backed up a few steps. 

 

The world had taken on a red tint as Adrien practically carried her to the edge of the building.

 

"Let her go Adrien. It doesn't have to be this way." While Luka was attempting to bring him back peacefully, I messaged Dick and Babs to be ready if Adrien tried anything stupid, then took the opportunity to scale the side of the building unseen by the teens on the rooftop. 

 

Once directly below Adrien and Marinette, debated what I should do, I could theoretically take him down but since he is holding Marinette I can't risk it. 

 

“If there isn’t going to be a Chat Noir, then there won’t be a Ladybug either.” My heart dropped as I watched the blond kiss Marinette’s forehead and walk off the edge with Marinette still in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the queen of cliffies  
> And I am slightly sorry


	12. Cold-Blooded With A Shock Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing has a series of mini heart attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter! I hope ya'll enjoy!

Tonight topped the record for strange. Coming from someone who grew up in the circus and Wayne Manor, that was saying something. I've been playing ding dong ditch with death for a while, so finding out there were even more ways to get killed than I was already aware of wasn't a big surprise. Hell, seeing colorful, enhanced, animal-themed people running around and doing parkour over the Gotham skyline was a regular Tuesday. Seeing Damian want to rush into a fight was an every-day occurrence. What was not normal was the fact that Damian wanted to tell someone our greatest secret. 

 

He hadn't intentionally mentioned anything about it yet, but there's not much privacy in the Wayne family. Especially when the masks have communicators built in. Bruce was gonna have kittens when he hears about this, they weren’t even dating, yet!

 

I think back to Damian’s attempts to jump into the fray back at the hotel. The copycat had stopped on the balcony of the suite Damian was in with his new ‘friends’.  _ Maybe the mic wasn’t a good idea. _ Damian was even more aggressive in his beat down than usual. Not that I could blame him of course, the blond had jumped off a rooftop with his  _ not _ -girlfriend. I look to see Robin distracting himself with Marinette so as to not continue to pulverize the already handcuffed teen in the back of the GPD Cruzer. 

 

Robin was sitting on the back of an ambulance with Marinette and a de-transformed snake hero who refused to leave her side. Luckily no one had reported seeing new costumed people running around. They had however, reported seeing a blond teen jump of a 30 story building with a captive girl in a blue dress, only for both of them to be miraculously saved by our resident Robin and Batgirl. After speaking to the two heroes and getting statements from Marinette, Commissioner Gordon arrested the blond troublemaker, leaving Marinette in the care of the paramedics. I walked up to the group, nodding at the commissioner as he was on the phone when we passed each other. 

 

“So I doubt your teacher knows where you are since the police haven't gotten a call yet.” glancing at Marinette who shook her head no sadly. 

 

“She hasn’t noticed me missing all day. I don’t think Miss Bustier is worried about it. She might now that Adrien is getting arrested. I doubt his father will be lenient.” She winced in sympathy. 

 

“Well Miss Dupain-Cheng,” Gordon spoke as he walked over to the group. “We were able to get into contact with your mother, Sabine Dupain-Cheng?” Marinette nodded her ascent. “She specifically stated that you are not, under any circumstances to return to the custody of your teacher.” There was muted yelling over the phone as Sabine continued to shout obscenities in Mandarin, making Marinette chuckle. “So unless you know of another trusted adult who is state-side, we will unfortunately have to take you with us under custody until a replacement chaperone can be brought in.” At this the woman on the phone once again began to speak quickly. Gordon lifted the phone to his ear trying to calm the woman down. “yes ma’am, Let me put you on speaker.”

 

“Marinette? Are you there?”

 

“Hi Maman,” she sniffled a bit, nearly shaking in relief. “I’m here.”

 

“Oh Bâobâo, I’ve been so worried! The commissioner said you were nearly thrown off a building!”

 

“Yes maman, but I’m alright now! Just a bit shaken. Actually, I could really go for some tea right now. You know the one Grandfather makes, the black maofeng?”

 

“Ah yes, I know the one, I’ll be sure to go buy some tonight so that it will be here for you when you come home.”

 

Why was she asking for tea? She almost died over a piece of jewelry, might be taken into temporary police custody, and she asks for tea?

 

"Thank you maman," she smiled. 

 

"Are you warm? Did you make sure to layer up?"

 

"Yes maman, Luka made sure to give me my big coat before we left. Did you know Uncle Jagged is in town?"

 

"Oh, that would be perfect! Mr. Gordon! Can you still hear me?"

 

"Yes Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, I'm still here." He replied professionally. 

 

"I would like to entrust my Marinette to Mr. Stone. Would you be able to forward the paperwork we spoke of earlier? He's a family friend and I trust him."

 

"Of course, I'll get the office to send it to you. It shouldn't take very long." 

 

"Of course. Thank you very much for taking care of my daughter."

 

"It's all part of the job Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. I am very glad she wasn't hurt." He smiled down at Marinette. "She was very lucky Robin was there to catch her." 

 

"Yes, lucky is definitely a word to describe my daughter." You could hear the humor in her voice.

 

_ Huh. That's interesting.  _

 

Marinette spoke up. "Maman?"

 

"Yes Bâobâo?" 

 

"Tell grandfather I finally found the ring I lost and that I'll take better care of it from now on." 

 

"Oh that's wonderful! I'll make sure to tell him!" She paused taking a deep breath. "I love you bâobâo."

 

"I love you maman. I'll see you before you know it! Say hello to papa for me!"

 

"Be safe my coccinelle, À la prochaine."

 

"Bye bye maman." Marinette hung up the phone, wiping her tears and smiling. 

 

"Are you alright?" Robin asked her looking worried and a bit afraid of her tears. 

 

"I'm alright, just a bit homesick." She paused and looked away. A blush spreading across her face. "Thank you. For saving me, I mean." 

 

Robin looked at her, blinking owlishly. "Of course, it's part of the job. I'm glad I was there." 

 

I smirked at that.  _ I thought flirting with the girl was my job.  _

 

"It's getting colder, isn't it?" She shivered a bit, looking worriedly at the blue haired guy. Luka was conspicuously close to Marinette, rubbing her shoulders and trying to warm her up. He was also looking a bit worn. I made eye contact with Robin, looking worried.

 

"Maybe we should go inside-" 

 

"Marinette! Luka!" Yelled a very frazzled and quite scared looking man with purple hair waving at the pair who looked up very slowly. "Let me through, we're family and they need to get out of this cold!" He yelled at the crowd of people who had gathered to see what was going on, who upon seeing Jagged Stone, began to swarm. They wouldn't let him through until the police came and broke open a path for him and his assistant.

 

A tentative smile spread on Luka's face, which was looking very pale at the moment, just as Marinette's was beginning to turn a light blue color.  _ Oh shit.  _

 

"Gordon, we need to take them inside, they're freezing!" I yelled. The older man waved me to the door, mouthing 'Go go'.

 

Jagged lead us to his room, the same one we had been checking out earlier. Penny started the fireplace and Jagged dragged the loveseat closer to the fire. "I could use a hand? Are you heroes or aren't you?" He snapped. My eyes widened in surprise. I looked to Batgirl who simply raised an eyebrow. Robin was in the center propping Marinette and Luka on either side. They both looked terrible, pale and drawn.

 

"Go! Blankets! Close the balcony! Turn on the heater! Go!" Damian said in a panic as Marinette started to drop lower to the floor.  _ Whoop there it is. He finally lost it. _

 

"You get the french door I'll get the blankets?" I asked Batgirl, slightly afraid of the expression on Robin's face and the parlor of the two leaning on his shoulders.

 

"Umm yep, first to finish turns the heater on!" 

 

Was I afraid of my no-longer-kid-brother? No. Was I looking forward to possibly into getting a fistfight with him? Also no.

 

As the pink haired assistant helped Marinette onto the couch Jagged and Robin sat Luka next to her. After wrapping them in blankets and moving them closer to the fire they finally started to stir a bit. Robin was pacing next to Marinette's side of the sofa when they finally woke up.

 

"Oh. Not a dream then. Alright. Well. This is a bit awkward. What do you know?" 

 

"Well aren't you a spitfire for someone who nearly fainted from the cold." Marinette's eyes sharpened.  _ Oh well it was nice knowing you Babs.  _

 

"Look spooks, I get you might be cynical but believe it or not there's a lot more to this than you know." Marinette narrowed her eyes at the red-head. "So why don't you tell me what you know so I can figure out what needs to be done about damage control?" The room was completely silent. Luka was smirking but trying to hide it behind the blanket he was wrapped in, Robin was completely gobsmacked. Batgirl was squinting her eyes at Marinette, until she cracked a smile. Then she was laughing. 

 

"Oh I like you frenchie," She grinned “alright well, all we know is that you and blue here can turn into heroes, you have some kind of power over the little floaty things and the jewelry that gives you powers, blond dude is a tool with daddy issues and you used to be partners, you two are close.” she pointed to the two on the loveseat. “He’s the blond’s replacement.” She smirked, “Honestly it was an upgrade, like I said the blond is a tool.” she thinks on it for a moment, gloved hand holding her chin. “I think that just about covers it.”

 

“Who else knows? Did anyone see? Civilians?”

 

“No,” I spoke up, interrupting the nervous girl. “I spoke to the Commissioner, no one has reported seeing any unknown people in colorful bodysuits.” You could see the stress leave her body. “Don't worry, we aren't the only people in Gotham with a strange fashion sense.”

 

“Well, our identities are a very closely guarded secret. We can't just tell anyone.” she looked thoughtful for a moment, sizing me and my siblings up. “I have a good feeling about you three though.”  Luka raised an eyebrow but nodded along with Marinette. 

 

“Glad to hear it.” I smiled at them, glad to not have to fight our way out of something. “Oh, Mr. Stone. Gordon has some documents for you to sign downstairs.”

 

“Right then, well ma coccinelle, I’ll be right back, i'm going to get this taken care of. You just rest up for a bit yeah?”

 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll wait here for- wait.” she looked around the room, panicking. “Uncle Jagged, where’s Damian? He was with you wasn’t he?” 

 

“He said he was going to stay around and try to help. I haven’t heard from him since, I saw you jumping around and assumed he left. Don’t fret chouchou, I’m sure he will turn up soon, try calling him? I’ll be right back yeah?” Marinette nodded, still looking worried. 

 

I looked at Robin who was tapping his foot, a nervous habit of his. 

 

Luka was chuckling in his seat while looking at my brother. 

 

_ You’ve got to be kidding me.  _ My blood was roaring in my ears.

 

“He’s fine ‘Nette.” The blue haired hero reassured her, all the while maintaining eye contact with Robin. “So, are you going to tell her or am I?”

 

_ No fucking way. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I hope you liked this chapter! I just want to let y'all know that I will try my darndest to keep up with my update schedule! However, I have been swimming in WIP's. And they've got me by the ankles. 
> 
> That being said! Keep an eye out for a collection of one shots I may decide to post on here!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!  
> If you have something to say, drop me a line! Y'all are the best and you keep me going!


	13. Domino Masks Only Cover So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the present Batfam has a collective *record scratch* moment. Thoughts of the future and a plan starts to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all! Sorry for the late update! I am super thankful to all of y'all for reading, commenting, and pushing me to update!   
> Onwards we go~

"Tell me what?" I looked to Luka then to Robin, who was beginning to look incredibly familiar now. "Oh."  _ Oh? That's all you have to say? Brilliant. You're a true poet Marinette.  _ I thought to myself. 

 

"Surprise?" He says, looking alarmed and a bit lost. Nightwing was beginning to panic. I could see his eyebrow twitching as his face lost its color. 

 

"We can't talk about that now. There are eyes everywhere in Gotham. If you want to have this conversation you have to do it somewhere safe." Batgirl interrupted. Her tone clear and commanding. I nodded in agreement. 

 

"Any place in mind?" Luka asked a bit wearily, his face looked pinched.

 

"The Batcave most likely. Maybe home base if we get the clear from the Big Bat." The eldest boy said not looking very happy with the idea. "Batman is going to want all the details." He rubbed his eyes, looking like he was chasing off a headache.

 

"Yes I do." A deep and serious voice spoke from the front door. 

 

Luka and I stood, a bit too quickly to be considered normal. Luka was trying to shield me but I was wound too tightly to sit back this time. I stepped up beside him, facing our unexpected guest. In the doorway stood a large man, face half-covered in a cowl, a stern frown the only part that was visible.

 

Looking at the emblem on his chest I feel the need to approach him, nodding to acknowledge the trembling of Luka's hand as he touched my wrist. A warning, this man was dangerous. I walk calmly and with purpose, both my hands are visible as I near him. I carefully reach out a hand, making sure to look him in the eyes as I do so. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It's a pleasure to meet you Batman." My voice is light. As if I weren't meeting one of the world's greatest heroes. 

 

He looks at me seriously, then he quirked an eyebrow under his cowl. His large hand engulfs mine, squeezing gently as we shake hands.

 

"Likewise." The corner of his mouth twitched just a bit making several of the hero's behind me gasp. 

 

"He smiled, you saw it right? One of you saw it right?"

 

"That's enough Nightwing." His expression was completely blank once again. "Let's go. We have some things to discuss." 

 

I turn my head to see Nightwing shaking his head like an etch-a-sketch. "Right, of course." He turned to Luka. "Will you two be alright in the cold again?"

 

"Yeah we'll be fine. Being transformed makes it much worse.” Luka explained, he gestured to the jackets we had left behind earlier. "It won't be so bad if we cover properly." I nodded in agreement, not trusting myself to speak without making a fool of myself. Luka made eye contact with me "Come on Marinette." He smiled sweetly, then spoke to Batman "We have to go tell Jagged where we'll be. He is Marinette's temporary guardian."

 

The dark knight nodded his assent. 

 

I smiled softly, Luka really did know me. Everyone else started to mill out of the suite, all heading to their vehicles separately to avoid suspicion. 

 

"I'll come with you." Robin spoke up from the armrest he had been perched on. "Just uh, let me get changed." 

 

"Sure!" I squeeked. I looked to Luka who was nodding. He looked tired, it really had been a long day, hadn't it? Damian came out of the restroom a few moments later. Looking much nicer than I felt at the moment. After chasing alley cats, being pushed off buildings, being saved by a hooded hero, and now learning that Damian was Robin. The room was starting to spin a bit. 

 

"Are you feeling alright 'Nette?"

 

"I'm not sure." I tried to focus in on Luka, trying to make eye contact but the world was blurring. All I could see clearly was the blue of Lukas eyes. 

 

"'Nette have you eaten today? 'Nette answer me please?" I tried to answer him, but my voice wasn't working. "Marinette mon ange did you eat today?" He sounded panicked. "Sass go find something to eat please?" Luka starts to pull me to the sofa again. 

 

"Marinette, Darling? What do you need sweetheart?" Damien's voice sounded far away.

 

"Food most likely, being a holder uses a lot of energy. If she hasn't eaten today and she transformed, she's exhausted." Luka explained, "I'm going to find some water and food. Can you stay with her?" He asked Damian. 

 

"Yes. I'll take care of her I promise." Damian replied solemnly.

 

"Good man." He sighed relieved. "Oh put her earrings on too please, check the purse, or the pockets." Luka sounded quieter as he was walking further away. I heard the click of my purse opening, and moments later there was a cool touch to my ears.

 

"Marinette! Oh, I told you it was too risky from the beginning you brave reckless girl." The kwami squeezed my hand as she tearfully reprimanded me. "Don't you do that ever again! Do you hear me?" 

 

I nodded yes gently, the fog in my head beginning to clear now that my miraculous were on again. A pair of strong arms sat me up straight as another fed me what tasted like strawberries and orange juice. Opening my eyes I'm greeted with Luka and Damian, both hovering near me as they tried to bring me back to the waking world. 

 

"Sorry about that. I-" a strawberry gets stuffed in my mouth by a grumpy Damian. Cutting off my apology.

 

"Why are you apologizing? We would have been at dinner hours ago it it weren't for all this madness with that blond brat."

 

"You have nothing to apologize for 'Nette." Luka rolled his eyes at Damian smiling. "I'm glad we had snacks though." 

 

"We should get going, the rest of the bats are probably waiting for us." I try to stand by myself, but need to be helped up to my feet by my two friends instead. 

 

"Mon ange I get that you feel better but you can't ride the bike like this." 

 

Damian speaks up. "She can ride with me in the car." 

 

Luka looks at Damian, then at me. He nods, "You’re right, you should go in the car mon ange.” 

 

“That would probably be for the best.” I answered them both. “Will you be alright Luka?”

 

“Don’t worry about me ‘Nette, I’ll be right behind you.”

 

Finishing the fruit, I could feel my headache fading, Damian pulled out his phone. “Gotta message the family and let them know we will be a bit behind. We’re a paranoid bunch.” He joked.

 

Taking the elevator we make it to the lobby without further issues. The commissioner was there with Uncle Jagged, papers in hand.

 

"Ah Miss Dupain-Cheng, and Damian! What a surprise. I didn't know you knew each other?"

 

"We met earlier in the day, I came to speak to Mr. Stone about the gala. Seeing Marinette again was a stroke of luck. We were going to see about going to dinner."

 

"Well don't let me stop you. I need to head back to the precinct. Take care, Miss Dupain-Cheng, I hope that I won't need to see you again until your teacher gets replaced.” 

 

I laughed lightly at the joke. "Thank you for all your help Mr. Gordon." 

 

He smiled as he waved goodbye, "Goodnight! Be safe!"

 

"Have a safe night!" I called after him as he exited the lobby. "Uncle Jagged we're going to dinner with Damian. I have my cell on me, so call me if you need anything." I say going to hug him.

 

"Stay safe ma coccinelle." I nodded against his shoulder and smile at him before turning to the two black haired men that were waiting for me. "Take care of her lads." They nodded solemnly. Luka put his hand on the small of my back, and Damian placed his warm hand across my shoulder. 

 

As I walk out the doors with them both by my side, I feel safe and comfortable in between the two. My lips pull into a content smile. I wouldn't have to worry about Chat Noir. I could stay with Uncle Jagged and not see the class ever again if I so chose. My time at lycée was done. Maybe Luka could come back for a while. Between Kagami, Luka, and myself we might actually manage to pull it off! If we manage to stop Hawkmoth I might even be able to travel for a bit, have a gap year. Enjoy freedom before starting university. The thought made me giddy. 

 

Feeling lighter than I had in years, I settle into the car. Thinking on the day I'd had, what else could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I have hit a small snag of writers block which is why my update was a couple days late 😅 I had originally planned of the storys ending to be in the near future but this has now changed due to circumstances I cannot mention without giving away the plot. 
> 
> I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter! Finally! A non-cliffhanger!
> 
> If you have something to say drop me a line! I LOVE hearing from all of yall even if I am terrible about replying 😅


	14. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology, a surprising turn of events, new possibilities, and an extended hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am still battling writers block so once again I apologize for the late update. I wont keep you waiting, on with the show!

The car door clicks behind Marinette, as I start to walk around to my side Luka stops me with a gentle tap on my shoulder. I turn to face him, quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

 

"Hey, I know we got off on the wrong foot,” He begins, “and honestly I take responsibility for most of it." 

 

"Most of it?" I asked skeptically. He just chuckled and raised his eyebrows.

 

"Yes most of it. You did try to break my hand remember?" _ Ah right. _

 

"Not my finest moment I admit." Coughing to cover my embarrassment.

 

"Yeah but I'm sure you wouldn't have been so bad with a," he motioned air quotes above his head, "Normal person." He sighed, "Anyway, at the time I thought I was doing what was right. You were a dangerous stranger who was going to take my friend goodness knows where. My instincts were going crazy, and Marinette is very trusting of people."

 

I nodded my agreement. Choosing to not say anything lest I interrupt his train of thought. 

 

"You saved her life tonight." He looked at me with a serious stare. "You saved her when I couldn't, knowing what I know now, it all makes sense. I just wanted to let you know that I trust you." Luka extends a hand, "I'm sorry for being rude when we first met. I was worried for Marinette and you were an unknown. I wasn't willing to take the chance with her safety, but I'd like to start over again."

 

I could feel one side of my mouth tug upwards into a half smile as I reach for his steady hand. "I'd like that." We shake hands, pleasantly this time. 

 

"Great! Alright, I'll follow you out. Shouldn't keep Marinette waiting much longer." He waved to Marinette inside the car and nodded to me, then took off jogging to the bike. 

 

I slide into the car to see Marinette speaking urgently to Tikki. 

 

"Master Fu is going to find a new holder but what if he’s not Plagg's natural holder? I don't want to do this again Tikki. Can't it just be us?"

 

"Marinette if the Ladybug miraculous is active the Black Cat has to be also, it could tip the balance of life as you know it." She paused looking at Marinette's tearful eyes, then at me. "Maybe Master Fu will leave the final choice to you, but for now Plagg needs to be active."

 

"Tikki I can't hold both of you at the same time, it's too dangerous. What if I need to transform?"

 

"Then transform with Plagg, he can behave himself for a while, but we need to find someone else quickly." The small goddess said kindly. 

 

"Okay Tikki, I'm going to switch to Plagg, maybe he has a preference and can point me in the right direction." 

 

"Good idea, you can do this Marinette! We trust you!" Marinette nodded absently and took off her earrings once the first one was off the little red goddess was zipped into the stones.

 

Luka was ready to go and waving me down so I started the familiar drive to the manor. Giving Marinette a few moments to collect herself I asked her, "Who do you have in mind?" 

 

"I don't know. I need it to be someone I can trust, but I can't trust anyone in the class. Luka might but he's the snakes natural holder so he works better with Sass." She turned the ring over in her hands for a moment before putting it on. A quick flash of green and there was the little cat kwami with bright green eyes.

 

"Aww why doesn't anyone let me nap?" He whines.

 

"Sorry Plagg, we needed you out for a while." She held her hand out for him to sit on, which he did after turning a few times in a circle. Much like a cat would, I try to hold in my laughter as Marinette practically melts into a puddle looking at him. She shakes her head briefly. "Plagg do you have a preference for a temporary holder? At least until Master Fu can find someone permanent?"

 

The kwami looks bored as he points to me with his tail. "If you leave me with this one you wouldn't have to keep switching." He glances at me, then proceeds to ignore my surprised face. "Now to important things, have you been able to find me any cheese yet?"

 

Marinette is frozen, looking at the kwami. "Plagg do you mean, Damian is your natural holder?" 

 

"Yeah he's one of mine." Plagg agreed calmly. "I still haven't gotten an answer about that-,"

 

"We have cheese at home," I interrupted him, still reeling from the shock of the kwami's last statement. "I asked Alfred to made baked camembert."

 

Plagg could barely sit upright. He was happily kneading into Marinette's hand with tiny green paw pads. You could hear a faint purr coming from him as he smiled a little Cheshire Cat grin. “We are going to get along fine kit.”

 

Marinette looked to me biting her lip "Damian, would you be interested in being Plagg's next holder?"

 

She looked at me with her gorgeous blue eyes. How could I say no to those? "I would need to speak to my father about leaving to Paris for any extended periods of time, but I would be honored to assist you Darling." She blushed a lovely rose color as she looked back to Plagg who seemed content to lay in Marinette’s cupped hands. 

 

“I’m happy to hear it.” She looked out the window to the dark city, seemingly in thought. “We should speak to Batman before I hand you the ring.” She spoke quietly. “He may not be willing to let you go, even if we do put all our energy into finding Hawkmoth there’s no guarantee that we would be finished in a decent amount of time.”

 

“Batman can make it without me for a while.” I assured her. Seeing her unsure face I try to reassure her. “If it makes you more comfortable we can ask him.”

 

“Thank you.” She smiled softly. “Should I be worried about having dinner with everyone?”

 

"I'm more worried about them embarrassing me to be perfectly honest. For a group of vigilantes they like to play games." She giggled happily at that. Seemingly reassured. 

 

"I'm sure it won't be so bad." She flashes a small smile at me, and find myself smiling in return.  "I hope your family won't be too upset at us missing dinner with them.”

 

“They’ll be fine,” I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing, father would tell her if he decided it was necessary. 

 

The drive was quiet as we sat in companionable silence. Marinette seemed to be lost in thought absently petting Plagg with a finger. Plagg for his part seemed to be enjoying it and let her do so without much complaint. Eventually we reach the entrance to the batcave, the cliff face we had been driving next to opened. I motioned for Luka to drive ahead then pulled in behind him, parking the Audi in its usual space as Luka parked the bike nearby and got off.

 

“Hey Marinette,” I stopped her before she opened the door. “We are in this together alright? I’m with you every step of the way.” She blushed, her eyes shined brightly in the unyielding LED lights of the cave. 

 

“Together.” She spoke softly, holding out a pinky for me to take. “Promise?” 

 

I smile taking her pinky and hooking it with my own. “I promise.” her answering smile took my breath away. I couldn't help but smile back, squeezing her pinky with mine I release her. Stepping out into the Hanger I wave at Luka who had finished taking his helmet off. He placed it on the bike and walked over to us as I opened the door for Marinette. He extended his hand to help her up.

 

“It’s about time you showed Babybird, everyone is waiting for you.” He walked to the double doors he had come through originally, then using a keypad to open the door, “Welcome to the Batcave!”

 

Plagg floated up to Marinette’s shoulder, sitting comfortably and eyeing everyone in the room as we stepped in. Sass followed his lead, sitting on his holder’s shoulder with his tail wrapped behind his neck. Father was seated at the head of the conference table, still as Batman, his eyes scanned over us. 

 

“Please have a seat,” he stood and motioned to the chair’s opposite him at the head of the table. I guided Marinette and pulled out her chair, taking my place next to Nightwing. “There are some things we need to make clear before we can begin,” He looked two the two new heroes and the Kwami. “Nothing said here leaves the people in this room. Secret    
identities must remain secret to those not in the know. This is for the safety of everyone here.” Only after the four nodded in acceptance did he continue. "That being said, as fellow heroes we would like to extend an offer of assistance to you." Marinette blinked in surprise.

 

"Assistance?" She questioned, voice steady even though her hand was shaking as she played with the closure of her purse.

 

"Yes Miss Dupain-Cheng,"

 

"Marinette," she spoke quietly "Marinette is fine."

 

"Marinette.” He had one of those almost smiles on his face. “After a bit of research into the situation in Paris, as well as our newfound knowledge of their heroes, we have come to the conclusion that you could use someone with more experience as a detective.” Damian sucked in a sharp breath, could Batman really be suggesting this? “We plan on traveling with you, upon your return to Paris and putting a stop to this terrorist before his madness can continue.” 

 

“Or spread.” Red Robin spoke from his place at the table across from me. Father glanced at him but did not deny what Tim had said. Not that I can blame them, a villian who could give powers to people with negative emotions? In Gotham that would spell out the literal worst case scenario. Luckily he was still in Paris. 

 

“I understand your concern and I thank you for your offer,” she paused for a moment looking to each of us, “We have been trying to take Hawkmoth down for years now.” Luka put a comforting hand on her shoulder while Plagg headbutted her cheek. Taking a deep breath she continued, “I am concerned however, as from what I understand, none of you have super powers and you will be fighting against magically powerful villains. I have seen akuma’s level entire city blocks in one move. Some make people disappear, some take control of your mind and body, make you do things you would never do otherwise. I’m not sure we would be ready to fight all of you should you be turned against us.”

 

“That is a valid point. However you must realize that he is posing a risk to the rest of the world should he manage to succeed.” Father folded his hands in front of himself. Still looking at the small girl with the weight of her city’s expectations on her shoulders. 

 

“I understand.” Marinette did one more sweep of the gathered Bat family, until her eyes landed on me. “This actually brings us to something I would like to discuss with you regarding Robin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone, I am going to be taking a brief hiatus (not Sherlock or Miraculous brief I promise!) This is mostly for me to get some chapters written so that I am not scrambling as much with updates. It will also hopefully assist with my everyday life as well. (Hopefully anxiety is a picky bitch)   
> I hope to be back up and running in a few weeks but the actual date is fuzzy. So sorry for this everyone 😓 I would still love to hear your thoughts! If you have something to say to me drop a line ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review! I live (and write) off feedback!


End file.
